Blood Heritage
by Inukagchick11
Summary: AU IKMSSR Inuyasha is a young leader in a covert assassin group, wiping out the scum of underworld LA. His Mission: gain the trust of Kagome Higurashi. His Target: Her Father. The Problem: He wasn't meant to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Welcome to my brand new fanfiction venture, Blood Heritage! I know, I know, it's been a while, and I know I said it would be out sooner than this, but I have good reasons!**

**I spent forever making a big story plan for this, to avoid the plotholes and continuity issues I had with CITF, which meant a lot of extra work! So, now I know what's happening in, oh, the next fifteen or so chapters, updates should be out sooner.**

**I hate school. End of.**

**I had some inspiration issues, but I'm over it now.**

**Okay, here is the story synopsis:**

**Inuyasha is a young leader in a covert assassin group, wiping out the scum of underworld LA. He is forced to infiltrate a high school on his most important task yet with his best friend Miroku. His Mission: gain the trust of Kagome Higurashi. His Target: Her father. The Problem: He wasn't meant to fall in love.**

**I hope that's exciting enough for you! I'm seriously looking forward to this, as it SHOULD be a little lighter than CITF was to start with, but then probably get darker as we go along. No fear though, there will still be a bag of laughs in this, despite the Romance/Drama category!**

**My aim with this story is for it to be good enough to get nominated for the IYFG, which is my long term goal in fanfiction right now.**

**Ages:**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, Rin: 17**

**Sesshoumaru: 23**

**Updates as I write some more.**

**And now, to get the saddest part over with: I don't own Inuyasha. I know, I know, it's devastating, truly, but I think I'll recover. I'm just working my way through the five stages of grief, taking each day as it comes, you know?**

**It's a lot shorter than my usual, I know, but I want to keep you guys interested, and explaining all of it in the first chapter will not help that.**

**Anyways, enough of my incessant rambling, to those of you who are still keeping an eye on me;**

**Chapter 1: Tessaiga, Inc.**

The atmosphere was thoroughly romantic.

A tall, young, silver-haired man strolled in a vast ballroom at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Paris. Candles lined the edges of the room, licking the brocade wallpaper gently, bathing the room in a soft, golden light.

Deep red rose petals littered the polished floor artistically, crumbling beneath the young man's shiny brogues as he paced the room, devouring the floor with each long, graceful stride.

A diminutive pianist sat in front of a gleaming baby grand tucked into a corner of the room, playing a sultry Tchaikovsky sonata, contributing to the air of French romance and tranquillity.

Strong, masculine hands distractedly twirled a red rose between their fingers, expectant.

All of a sudden, a wave of Italian perfume swept into the room, alerting the strange young man's sense of smell. A warm, winning smile spread across his chiselled features as he looked up, into the angular, yet beautiful face of the lethal woman who stood before him.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he whispered huskily, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly. "Tonight, you were worth the wait, my love…" _Oh, the irony_, he thought. _If only she knew what a wait I have had…_

He did not fail to notice the bodyguards who attempted to slip into the room unseen, enveloped by the candlelight shadows.

"Why 'av you invited me 'ere tonight, ma chér?" the stunning redhead asked, smoothing her amethyst silk dress

"Ah, ah, ah…" the beautiful man replied. "No questions tonight. Only us." He sealed his statement with a soft kiss on the glossed lips of the woman before him. He tried not to inhale as the perfume shot up his nostrils.

The woman's lips curled into a plastic smile, betrayed by the ice in her eyes. Or maybe it was the heroin, her date couldn't be sure.

He led her to the decadently laid table, pulling out the plush velveteen chair. He waved a silent waiter over authoritatively, gesturing with a charming smile that he pour the Cristal into diamond champagne flutes for them.

As their light chat permeated the night, our protagonist felt in his pocket for the small handgun he had placed there. He smirked as he tuned out his companion's mindless babble, knowing she was being as true as he was. Small the gun was, but it was no joke. As he twisted the silencer onto the barrel of the gun, he cast a shining golden eye across the room, pinpointing where the guards she had brought were positioned.

"Ah, Charmaine," the man interrupted smoothly, smiling suavely. "Shall we dance?" _The million dollar question, I hope she falls for this.._he thought.

"But, of course!" Charmaine replied enthusiastically, taking the proffered hand as he led her out to the waxed floor.

"Charmaine, I have something for you," the man commented, after leading her into a smooth, slow waltz across the ballroom.

"What is it?" she asked simply, clutching his hand a little tighter.

"Shame, you'll never get to know!" the man grunted, dropping the charming lilt of his American voice, turning it to a cultured voice of determination and satisfaction.

He pushed her body away from his own, pulling the gun out of his pocket, and whirling around to face the guards he just knew had erupted from the shadows of the room to take him down. Taking a running leap, the silver beast flew across the room, releasing a hail of muffled bullets onto his attackers, who had not had the sense to approach him from more than one side.

Bodies dropped to the floor like limp rag dolls, spots of blood blooming on their chests as they collapsed, marring the perfection of the floor beneath them with their blood. The way the man saw it, it didn't matter, seeing as with the levels of heroin they were injecting each evening, along with the customary snort of cocaine, they would have died soon anyway.

_And now, _the man thought as he touched down, surveying his handiwork, _onto the biggest junkie of all. Shame, she was hot too…_

"Toji, you, you, you…traitor!!!" Charmaine howled, tears streaking down her visage. "'Ow,-'ow,-'ow could you do zis?? 'Ow did you know?" she wept, a combination of the despair at being found out and the coming down from her brief heroin high.

"Toji…" the man chuckled, casually reloading his handgun. "I'd almost forgotten that is the name I go by here in Paris. Well, I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you now, not now you have…oh, about 40 seconds to live?" the man quipped, grinning happily.

He bodily seized the front of her expensive dress, and threw her into the chair she had been sat in at dinner.

"Listen, Charmaine. I knew. I _always _knew what you were doing. I was sent here from a nice little government assassination company called Tessaiga, Inc. to dispose of you. My name is Inuyasha Taisho. From what I hear, you've been a bad girl. Very bad. You've been trafficking, haven't you? Trading hard drugs to the rest of the world from here in Paris, haven't you, ma chére? Corrupting children all over the world, am I right? Well, for every gram of cocaine, there's a price, right? Well, I will consider your death as your fee _paid in full._" The man finished, ignoring the pang in his gut as he shot a single bullet into the center of the defeated woman's forehead.

He got out his cellphone and sent a text message confirming completion of his latest assignment to headquarters. As he went to jog out of the door, he turned around. _ How did I forget that one? _He asked himself.

He turned and administered two point-blank shots to the heads of the pianist and the waiter, both terrified. As much as he hated to kill onlookers, he had to protect his secret at any cost. The lives of a pianist and a waiter were a small price to pay, for that.

He sprinted out of the room, loosening his bow tie. After a quick French Emergency Services call, anonymously reporting a massacre scene at the Tour Eiffel, he hopped into the waiting city car. He had a plane to catch. He was headed home.

8888

"Where the hell is he?" Miroku Yamada asked impatiently, thumping the glass desk with the palm of his hand, continuing his wearing a hole into the floor as he paced again.

"Well, how should I know?" Sango replied, scoffing at the impatient man walking her office to shreds. "The plane IS designed to be untrackable, you know…"

"Well, I knew that, but this is a risky one, the French mama could be too hot for him to resist!" Miroku whined, his violet eyes a picture of despair.

"Miroku, come on, we both know what you mean when you say that," Sango grinned, typing up Inuyasha's next assignment as she chuckled. "The French mama was too hot for YOU to resist, so we had to pull you out before you got us found out!"

"Since when does _that_ have anything to with this?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence, ruined only by the cheeky grin pulling up his mouth.

"It's the only reason he's on this case!" Sango chirped, grinning merrily.

She stood up to retrieve the complete case notes from the laser printer in her opulent, old-fashioned mahogany and gold office.

"True." A deep voice spoke as her heavy wooden door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, muscular middle aged man. Or youkai, to be fully accurate. Imposing and beautiful, Sango once again marvelled at the man. He possessed the long silver hair of his children along with the amber colored eyes. Any wrinkles he had were in all the right places, showing a life of love and laughter. _Well, _Sango corrected, _for the most part. _As always, he wore an expensive black suit and a white button down shirt open down his chest. An aquiline nose and strong features completed the rugged attraction he exuded.

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho," Sango smiled politely, bowing. "I'm afraid Inuyasha hasn't managed to drag his ass in here yet." She finished informally, grinning at the man she had come to think of as her father.

"Surprise, surprise…" Tai answered, smiling warmly at Sango. "Miroku, what's eating you?" he enquired, smirking much like his youngest son did.

"This day, no, _month_ couldn't really get much worse, Mr Taisho!" Miroku said pitifully. "Inuyasha got to go after the French woman. Sango turned me down a total of _seven _times in reaction to my appreciation of her…womanly attributes, AND I have to partner Inuyasha on this next assignment!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, sonny," Mr Taisho boomed, puzzled. "Don't you remember the time you two had to get into the space camp last summer? You loved torturing the space geeks just because they were all on methadone!"

"It's not because it's Inuyasha," Miroku wailed. "It's because it's HIGH SCHOOL! Guess what, I don't miss that place! It's why I left it!"

"Miroku, we all know why you left high school, and why were you reading over my shoulder anyway?" Sango asked indignantly, fine eyebrows knitting.

"Oh, but it's such an attractive shoulder…"Miroku wheedled, draping a long hand down said shoulder, trailing her arm.

Suddenly, before Sango could even turn around and hit Miroku, a silver and blue blur shot past the door, panting loudly. Before the shocked eyes of the room occupants, said blur zipped back into focus and turned into a red-faced, sweaty Inuyasha.

"Not late, not late, NOT LATE!" Inuyasha insisted breathlessly from the doorway, pointing at his nonexistent wristwatch.

"You only wish, son…" Tai quipped sarcastically, taking in his handsome son's rumpled appearance. Despite his tangled hair, which was normally smooth and rippling, Inuyasha was still deeply attractive. Chiselled, more angular features than his father, he also possessed dark lashes and eyebrows, and a lean, athletic physique beneath the jeans and the T-shirt that obnoxiously read "To ensure perfect aim, shoot first and call whatever you hit the target."

"I tried, Dad, fuck, I tried," Inuyasha attempted to explain, dumping his duffel bag as he flopped into a comfy armchair. "But Customs suspected the gun, and I realized the silencer wasn't protected against the detectors, so I had to talk my way out of that one, and then…This isn't working, is it?" Inuyasha finished, cursing in his head.

"Nope!" Tai replied merrily.

"Sorry?" Inuyasha tried.

"Whatever," Tai replied, waving a hand at him.

"Inuyasha?" a female voice rang out from in the hallway. "Is that you in there? Is it?" the voice continued, coming closer and becoming angrier.

"Shit, shit, fucking shit…"Inuyasha swore, not even bothering to do so quietly. His father smirked happily at his cowering son.

A beautiful human woman came pelting around the door, stopping abruptly before her son. Possessing long dark hair and warm brown eyes, along with gorgeous bone structure and a subtly full figure, Inuyasha had a beautiful mother. However, no one said that meant she was going to accept Inuyasha being two hours late home from a dangerous international assignment. Without calling.

"Where were you, honey?" she enquired in a deadly whisper, showing her gleaming white teeth and tiny fangs in a wide smile.

"Umm, I got held up at Customs, and-"Inuyasha was cut off in the middle of his customary cop-out story.

"You know, sweetie, I think it's awful suspicious that Customs seem to have it in for you so often, especially seeing as most of them are hired by us…" Izayoi continued menacingly, advancing on Inuyasha.

"Well, most being the operative word, right?" Inuyasha replied nervously.

"Okay, smartass," Izayoi muttered, leaning right down to stare into his petrified golden eyes. "Here's the deal. Next time you are late home, without calling, I will PERSONALLY make sure that you never see daylight again, not to mention, confiscate every weapon you have except for a slingshot! Can't leave you unprotected, after all!" Izayoi straightened, brightening up.

"Hi baby, welcome home!" she said to Inuyasha, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly to her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the chuckling occupants of the room as he hugged her back.

"I can feel you being sarcastic, young man." Izayoi said lightly.

"Dude, you're so whipped…" Miroku commented, taking the opportunity of Sango standing still and less than two feet away from him to cop a feel.

"MIROKU!" Izayoi reprimanded, whirling on the sinning teenager. "That's the closest thing I have to a daughter! You get your dirty little mitts off her!"

Miroku simply chuckled as Izayoi hugged him. God, he loved this woman. So much cooler than his mom…

"Honestly, you men," Izayoi tutted, strolling over to Sango's computer and settling herself in the chair Sango had vacated earlier. "I have two wonderful idiots for sons, and an even more wonderful idiot for a husband! I have a lecherous surrogate son who refuses to leave his beautiful surrogate sister alone! What is my life coming to?" she lamented dramatically, laughing.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Izayoi sang, as she took in the pages on Sango's screen. "You're gonna _love _this new case!"

8888

Kagome Higurashi was scared. _Ha, _she thought to herself as she crept down the sweeping staircase, _what's new? _

Tall and beautiful, Kagome delicately descended the stairs. This was the one night in a while Myouga was going to allow her to get a drink of water to get her through the night.

Kagome shivered a little in the draughty lobby of the palatial prison she lived in, toes curling against the frosty marble.

Massive floor to ceiling windows allowed view to the outside world, which Kagome hated more and more each time she saw it. Her father kept dozens of guesthouses littered across the otherwise opulent grounds of the mansion, in which things went on that Kagome wished she had never discovered.

The corruption, the destruction and the total desperation that fuelled what went on in those houses scared Kagome, but also made her more determined to escape this one day. Escape far, far away, where he could never find her again. Never do what he did to her family again.

Kagome shuddered, speeding her walk towards the kitchens, anxious to return to the safe haven of her bedroom as soon as possible.

As she reached the double bowl sink, Kagome turned on the cold faucet, holding a tumbler with trembling, pale hands as she heard her father following the noise she was making. Kagome began to sweat as she willed the glass to fill faster, willed it to let her escape, if only for another night.

But it was too late.

"What the fuck are you doing down here, you little cunt?" a thick, drunken voice whispered in her ear, acrid breath steaming onto her shoulders.

"I…I wanted…a drink of water…Daddy…"Kagome shook violently, splashing water back into the sink as she refused to turn to face him.

"Really?" the voice whispered again. "Don't you remember what happened the LAST time you came downstairs during one of my celebrations! DO YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT?" Her father bellowed, taking her shoulders roughly and turning her to face him in the chrome darkness of the kitchen.

Kagome remembered. Oh yes, she remembered.

"Last time you disobeyed my rules, my dear, you cost me. You caused a scene. Rambling on about how much you hated what I do. Hated what I traffic, so to speak. Hated what my little potions and powders did to people. Well guess what, sweetie pie, THAT PUTS THE FUCKING FOOD IN YOUR FUCKING BELLY! MY WORK MAKES SURE YOU CAN GO TO THE FUCKING SCHOOL, HAVE THE FUCKING TRUST FUND! MY WORK IS YOUR LIFE! And there's _nothing _you can ever do about that. Am I understood?" Hakkaku Higurashi spit into Kagome's face.

Kagome nodded meekly, crystalline tears running down her face as she realized that her father was high. Sky high. Again. And she was totally at his mercy.

With the resounding slap to her face Kagome had expected all along, she sprinted back up to her room, the glass of water forgotten, dripping on the side.

8888

"Whoa." Inuyasha said, looking at the small picture of his next target. Well, indirectly.

"Ditto." Miroku breathed reverently.

"Same." Sango agreed quietly.

"Oh yeah…" Tai nodded with satisfaction, earning him a glare from Izayoi.

The smiling face of Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the world-renowned drug lord Hakkaku Higurashi looked at everyone from the screen. The picture was a recent junior prom photograph, taken next to a handsome brown haired boy, whose name was apparently Hojo. _Hmph, _Inuyasha scoffed. _I already don't like him._

A gorgeous face looked out from beneath a curtain of elbow length, straight black hair. Large eyes, a highly peculiar blue, instead of the usual dark Japanese eyes were framed by long, thick, dark lashes, full lips, and a button nose dusted with freckles. A luscious figure was shown off in the body hugging yellow sheath she had worn, and the megawatt smile radiated fun and warmth.

"I can't kill _her._" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha intoned at the same time, eyes fixed on the screen.

"You won't have to, don't worry," said Tai, having regained his composure quicker than the teenagers seemed to be able to.

"YES!" Inuyasha and Miroku whooped.

Sango sniggered and dropped the bomb.

"But you _do _have to kill her father."

"…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, read the bios. He has _got _to go." Tai shrugged. "He's a real assistance to the drug culture, especially in this part of LA and, oh, just the rest of America."

"Yeah, there's a catch. Why do we need _her_?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And why is it going to take me, Inuyasha _and _Sango? Whoa, HOLD UP. Noo…you wouldn't…" Miroku cringed, the truth having dawned on him.

"Oh yes." Sango nodded, looking equally pissed off.

"Oh no." Inuyasha flooded white, realization hitting him with a bang.

"Sorry guys," Izayoi said, not looking in the least bit sorry. "But you're going to high school."

**AN: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! I'm so excited about this, and I hope to God it's good enough. I always did hate first chapters the most, but I pray to God it's actually good writing…**

**You probably didn't, but I really do recommend you read the AN at the top, first ones are always important.**

**PLEASSSEEEE REVIEW!! See you next time!**

**PS: Oh, and by the way, what do you guys think of a Christmas oneshot in the CITF universe! Yuri would be in it! Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Way We Roll: Remix

**V. IMPORTANT: YES, I DO REALIZE THAT THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS CHAPTER IS UP, BUT I FELT IT SUCKED JUST AFTER I PUT IT UP, AND THE LACK OF REVIEW APPRECIATION JUST CEMENTED THAT, SO I'VE REWRITTEN THE CHAPTER, AND THERE ARE SOME MAJOR CHANGES. I LET TOO MUCH HAPPEN TOO FAST, AND THERE IS NO KIKYOU FOR NOW, YES? GOOD. I've left the original author's note! **

**Hey everybody!!!! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter so much, you've given 17 reviews and something like 280 views just to this first chapter, and I'm so happy! I'm looking to keep about three weeks between each update, as my life couldn't be more hectic right now! However, I know how important it is to keep reader loyalty by actually updating, and I'm working on that truly I am.**

On a more serious note, may I just say something about this story? The somewhat casual and matter-of-fact attitude towards drugs is simply the way I've chosen to project it. You must remember, that Inuyasha and his family have been working in this for a very long time, and for an awful lot of people, including myself, it's something that happens, and that you can't tiptoe around or ignore. (See the space camp joke made by Inutaisho last chapter) Going to an all girls school in suburban Kent has its own issues, and drug use and drinking are a couple of the biggies. I don't like to water it down, and nor will I lie to my readers. Things might get a little graphic, and be aware that some of the lead characters may well do drugs if I feel the storyline develops that way.

**I'm just warning you ahead of time, so you can't yell at me later for not telling you about the blatant drug use, or for making it sound as though drugs are okay. Just letting you know!**

**I'm aware the writing for the first chapter wasn't too great, but it got the job done, and in my opinion, it's hard to get first chapters really good. Don't worry though, you know me, and if you don't, read Caught in the Flash. Review it, if you really want to keep me happy :). I'll get into the swing of things.**

**Alrighty, so for another oh-so-exciting, and much longer second instalment:**

**Chapter 2: The Way We Roll**

"_Yeah, there's a catch. Why do we need her?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And why is it going to take me, Inuyasha AND Sango? Whoa, HOLD UP. Noo…you wouldn't…" Miroku cringed, the truth having dawned on him._

"_Oh yes." Sango nodded, looking equally pissed off._

"_Oh no." Inuyasha flooded white, realization hitting him with a bang._

"_Sorry guys," Izayoi said, not looking in the least bit sorry. "But you're going to high school."_

_THE EVENING THE ABOVE TOOK PLACE…_

Miroku was the first to speak, (surprise, surprise),

"Say WHAT now?" he choked out, mouth agape in total shock.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Sango gasped, chocolate eyes as wide as saucers.

"You have GOT to be FUCKING kidding me," Inuyasha muttered darkly, helpfully ignoring the flip-flop his stomach did at the thought of going to high school.

"Ha," Izayoi laughed grimly. "Wish I was, koi."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha scoffed, looking his oh-too-innocent mother up and down.

"You're loving every fucking minute of this, aren't you?" he accused, pointing a clawed finger at her aquiline nose and narrowing his golden eyes suspiciously.

"I'm not going, Izzy," Sango harrumphed, pursing her lips and crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Me either," snapped Miroku, having glanced at his dear Sango and deciding to follow suit. After all, who was he to deny Godiva? _Hmm, I won't catch Sango riding through the streets naked any time soon, will I? Well, not in real life…_he thought, smirking, _but no one dictates my dreams, do they? Hehe…_

"Who said anything about it being your choice?" Inutaisho quipped, cocking a curious silver eyebrow.

!Listen honey, watch, and learn…" Izayoi replied, winking confidently at her mate and twirling neatly back to face the three dumbstruck teens.

"Okay, kids, you think you're too good for this?" Izayoi started in a mock-fair tone of voice.

"Yes." Was the unanimous, vehement reply.

"You think you're just three far too accomplished assassins to go on this little high school mission?" Izayoi asked again, eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Came the same stubborn, three-tier reply.

"You think your many, many, many conquests between you far outstrip the importance of this mission?" Izayoi asked again, not breaking her stride, tenting her fingers on the shiny mahogany table.

This time there was hesitation, and Izayoi's eyebrow rose in satisfaction as a smirk threatened to break its way through her stern visage.

"Well?" she asked abruptly. (Best to make 'em nervous.)

"Err…" Sango hedged.

"Well, I think…" Miroku trailed off unsurely.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied stubbornly. She wouldn't beat him. Not _again. _

Inuyasha was getting a prickly feeling in his spine, which usually meant that he was walking into a trap. He groaned silently, knowing there was no backing out of this one. Not by a _long shot_.

Sango clenched her fingernails into her palm as she realized Izayoi had 'em hog-tied into this deal.

Miroku…well, Miroku figured high school would actually be pretty good. I mean, come on, _Bring It On? _Cinematic GENIUS!

"You, you three pups (at least as good as) of mine, think you're so good that you can just say _no_?" Izayoi asked, cocking her head menacingly, and standing out of the plush black leather chair.

"Um…" Sango hedged cautiously.

"Eh…"Miroku investigated his t-shirt slogan intensely. Of course,"Anything you say will be held against you… "tits" was utterly hilarious. _A real scream…_

"Yes." Inuyasha replied, intent on beating his mother at her own game once. Just once. _Pfft, _a voice in his head scoffed, _what will it be then, Mom – 3566 Inuyasha – 1._

_Shut up. _Inuyasha growled back.

"Oh, really now? Really? You want something _harder_, more _challenging_, more _worthy_ of agents of your caliber?" Izayoi asked, eyebrows furrowing in mock anger.

_Oh, this was rich…_she cackled in her head.

"Well, let's not get too…too hasty…." Sango whimpered, terrified at what this hella scary woman could possibly come with. _Knowing Izzy, there are no bounds to the depths of hell she could put us in…_

"I mean, come on, we're only kids…right?" Miroku pleaded.

"Hell no." Inuyasha got, determined to win. "Whaddaya got?"

"WHOA." Sango shouted, elbowing Inuyasha hard in the ribs. "The _hell_ is wrong with you?" she muttered through her grimaced teeth.

Inuyasha dignified her reply with a stomp on her toes encased in sapphire ballet pumps. He gave the tiniest of smirks as he heard her cursing under her breath.

"Okay, _masterminds._" Izayoi said, scrolling through their current jobs. "How about you head out tonight?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said simply, smirking before Sango and Miroku could get a word in edgeways.

"I have three places left on a trip to Costa Rica, where you plus ten other members will have to take down the second-biggest cocaine smuggling ring in the world. All armed, dangerous, and highly likely to be high. You might also be forced to escape via the sea, but I'm sure you won't mind swimming across the Caribbean Sea, will you?"

"Whoa, swim across _what?_" Sango gasped, her face twisting into an expression of horror.

"Yeah, good one, Izayoi, is there a uniform at this high school?" Miroku asked, having already made up his mind that he was swimming nowhere. He'd heard sharks weren't the most hospitable of hungry carnivorous fish.

"Hell, I could swim." Inuyasha replied simply, knowing he was about to swim an ocean as much as live a life without Ramen. But his mom didn't need to know that.

Izayoi could see she'd have to try harder to bring Inuyasha round. Like he could beat her at her own game…

"Also, you'll have to use a minimum of four weapons at once, and perhaps defeat the odd walrus demon. La Chupacabra is also known to live around those parts too."

Izayoi didn't even think _Inuyasha _would fall for it. This was total bullshit, and she should have thought it through before coming up with it.

"Four weapons? Is that it?" Inuyasha scoffed, chuckling darkly. "Bring it on, Mother, bring it on."

Never mind, she was wrong. This _was _Inuyasha she was talking about. _My mistake, _she thought.

"You know, I did love that movie, Bring It On, high school doesn't seem that bad, DOES IT, INUYASHA?" Miroku said pointedly. _Besides, Sango'd make a great cheerleader…_

"I could go, I watch TV, I could handle it. I could…cheerlead…" Sango rolled her eyes, rolling around laughing in her head at the thought of herself cheerleading.

"Let's go to the Caribbean." Inuyasha said.

Damn.

"Okay, so, Inuyasha, I'm afraid there won't be any…" Izayoi prepared to play her trump card. "Ramen, you'll just have to live on sea turtle eggs and coconut leaves…monkey poop tastes like French dressing, I hear."

Inuyasha paled. Till his face was almost as light as his hair. His golden eyes dimmed and turned to saucers. His jaw went slack, and small choking noise came from his throat.

Sango and Miroku sniggered quietly next to him.

"So, what's your answer guys? Has to be unanimous." Izayoi laid down her lie, basking in the light of her glory.

"I don't know, I think Inuyasha already knows, Izayoi," Miroku chuckled.

"Well, koi?" Izayoi asked, returning Inuyasha's bona-fide smirk.

"I think…Which school is it?" Inuyasha groaned in defeat. She'd got him. Again. Life just wasn't worth living without Ramen. Chicken flavored, mind, seafood was _such_ a rip-off.

"HA!" Izayoi laughed, eyes lighting up with her triumph.

Finally, Inutaisho, Sango and Miroku could restrain their laughter no longer, and clutched each other for support as the dam burst and mirthful tears streamed down their cheeks.

Inuyasha stood, ears flattened to his head, pouting, arms crossed, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Come on, Iz, we have to let them get ready to combat train in ten minutes," Inutaisho snickered, grabbing his mate's hand and heading for the door.

"I thought that was tomorrow?!" Sango gasped indignantly.

"Oops, did we forget to mention that?" Izayoi grinned. "Ten minutes, guys."

"Fucking parents, fucking high school…"Inuyasha muttered darkly, flomping into the nearest plushy armchair.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Izayoi popped her head around the doorjamb.

"What?" He ground out, grinding his teeth angrily.

"I believe the score is now, Me – 3567, You – 0," she said calmly before sweeping from the room, closing the door behind her.

8888

Kagome blinked big blue eyes into the harsh sunlight the next morning, rolling over to bury her head beneath the pillows.

_Morning was such a bitch._

But then, so was her father. Some things were just bitchy.

Kagome stretched and did her customary sleep for five more minutes, throw off the blankets, get them wrapped around her ankles and thus fall out of bed, onto the strangely comfortable floor, sleep for five more minutes, before stumbling into her ensuite shower.

As the steaming water gushed over her shoulders and down her back, slicking her raven hair to her head, Kagome leaned against the cool tiles of the shower wall.

Honestly, it wasn't that bad, she thought as she ran light fingertips over her sensitive cheek. He didn't do this often, and he didn't hit anyone other than her. He only…she was the only person he came…only she would…only she could…she couldn't even bring herself to think about it, not yet. The pain was still raw in her heart, and as she had come to terms with him hitting her, she would come to terms with this too. She would. She was resilient, strong, and was fully aware how easy she had it, especially for an Academy kid.

Kagome smiled as she thought of her ten-year-old brother, Souta, and her mom, Kimiko, whom she could hear singing as she made chocolate-chip pancakes in the family kitchen.

Kagome chuckled dryly as she thought of the fact that her house was half a family home, where her mom, brother and herself lived, and the other half remained a…brothel…drug den…strip club. Hell, it practically _was _Vegas in a building. The Playboy Mansion had _nothing _on them.

But, like she said, she wasn't the worst. Not at all. Rin's father was pretty much _the _national pimp, and Rin didn't even know who her own mother was. Her father sure as hell didn't. Ayame too, had had a rough time, with her father dealing in illegal weapons and making a killing on them.

That was the thing with these criminal money-spinners. They never let their children down. At least not where they thought it mattered, and that was when it came to things money could buy. That was why they paid so much for their kids to attend the hugely protected and highly successful Academy; it was the only school that held the children of the most dangerous men and women in America, and could keep them safe.

_Safe from what?_ Kagome wondered for the thousandth time. The Academy had never told them, and probably never would. Odds were, she didn't even want to know, she thought logically as she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

Kagome walked over to her Creative Zen Touch attached to a big set of speakers on her bedside table, and scrolled through a play list. She always needed music to get ready in the mornings. This morning's tune would be…and Kagome grinned as she fell on the most appropriate song yet. It embodied the one thing that kept her going most days, and Kelly Clarkson couldn't be more right.

Kagome dropped the towel and sauntered across the room naked, singing along to the melody. She had a very pretty, if not spectacular voice, that lifted the mood of the house every time she used it.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_

Okay, so she hadn't grown up in a small town, but God, she loved looking out of her window and…and dreaming of what could be.

_  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away  
_

Kagome slung on a mini-kilt, in blue and green and a pair of silver go-go boots. She loved clothes, and loved to speak to people through her clothes. Often, she thought it would be easier to just be doing weed already or something, but it just wasn't in her. Why not?

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away  


Kagome added a pearl-gray v-neck sweater to her ensemble, and a long silver locket that reached her navel. A puffy jacket to combat the April winds. Maybe this summer, before her senior year, she'd travel. Get far away, take Ayame and Rin with her. Anything, to escape the pain she hid so well, because she hated to feel it.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away  


As Kagome's voice soared gently for the last chorus, she swept a big wooden paddle brush through her thick, wet black hair and bound it into a tight bun to dry. Her life didn't suck much. Truly, it didn't. She was popular, she got excellent grades and she was…happy.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

The last thing she needed in her seeming train wreck of a life right now, she thought as she walked out of the door and into her Volvo V90 SUV. (She didn't have to have a chick car, did she)? Yes, the last thing she needed was a _change._

8888

Inuyasha sat on his bed as he stripped off the grungy t-shirt he'd travelled in, and looked, as he did every single night, at his vast bulletin board.

On this board was pinned hundreds of Polaroid pictures with scrawled names and dates of the victims' deaths. Each and every conquest Inuyasha had ever made was documented onto this board, held up with colorful thumbtacks.

Some might call it morbid, he called it realism. This was his life, his job, his family, his existence, and he'd embraced it wholeheartedly.

He pulled on a pair of black sweats and walked over to his flight bag, where after a whole lot of rummaging and being bitten by something or other, he found a pristine, smiling photo of Charmaine, on an outing he'd taken her on to the Eiffel Tower a few days ago. Just…a few…days. She'd been alive, and clean, actually, at the time. And yet, where she looked so happy, so full of life, the pale blue eyes sparkling in the weak Paris sunshine, a few days later, those eyes held total disbelief just before he blew apart her drug-addled brain. She'd been good company too, and he was more sad that he was for most that he killed. But someone who ruined the lives of young people, who were the future of the fucking world, could not be allowed to live. End of.

With this thought in his mind, Inuyasha dug into his pot of thumbtacks, grabbed a green one and pressed Charmaine Fitzgérald – April 14th 2006 into a free space near the center of the board.

Pushing the thoughts of death stubbornly from his mind, Inuyasha pulled on one of his favorite slogan tank tops, which his parents thought it was funny to supply everyone at Tessaiga Inc. with an endless supply of. Tonight's said "Everyone Looks Brave Holding a Machine Gun." Hell, he didn't know what it had to do with anything, but he'd be fighting tonight, so why not have an army one-liner?

He knocked on Sango's, and Miroku's doors as he walked towards the elevator, which would take him down to the training dojo.

8888

"Oh, but my dear Sango, I was just trying to entertain you with my little…story." Miroku begged, nursing a bump on his head.

"Watch it, lech, or I'll entertain my foot up your ass. Story, _please…_" Sango replied calmly, her back turned to Miroku as they waited for the newbie and Inuyasha in the initiation dojo.

The room was huge and spacious, the castle stone walls intact, with flaming sconces on the walls offering a glowing, warm light. A flaming chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. The floor was entirely made of a soft foam material, shock-resistant to cope with the battles that went on in here. The walls were lined with an amazing array of weaponry, magical, non-magical, and combinations of the two. Shields stood against either wall, from as far back as Inuyasha's demon bloodline went, and artefacts lined the room. The room held a certain dignity that echoed the legends of aeons past, and it felt like within that dojo, a thousand battles had been fought.

"What did you do to her this time, pervert?" Inuyasha drawled, tossing two bottles of Evian at them as he walked into the room.

"NOTHING!" Miroku insisted quickly.

"Nothing, if you call nothing wrapping his arms around me in the elevator in an attempt to reach round me to push the emergency stop button!" Sango shrieked, turning around to reveal a Tessaiga Inc. jog bra, which said "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege."

"Miro, I don't think I'll ever understand you," Inuyasha said, shaking his head and smiling as he pulled a long, sharp sacrificial dagger from a nearby hook on the wall, and caressed the blade lovingly.

"Well, I don't get to go on the female jobs anymore, I'm horny, so sue me!" Miroku defended grouchily, getting down in the splits on the floor, readying himself for the practise.

"I wonder why…" Sango quipped sarcastically, performing a complex tumbling routine down the length of the room, her lithe body bending and snapping against the floor.

"Show off." Inuyasha muttered, scowling as he turned to the target on the north wall and hurled the dagger into it.

"Just jealous, koinu." Sango winked as she turned right side up.

"Shaddup…" Inuyasha replied bad-temperedly. He turned to the surround sound stereo in the corner, and attached his iPod to the headphone jack and turned on a great, angry song to fight to. Reminded him why women were never any good. Ever.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on  


Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he rhythmically bobbed in satisfaction. He looked at Sango, who was singing gently as she cracked the muscles in her neck. Oh yeah, this was a good one. Maroon 5 were good.

_  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_

"What should we do tonight, guys?" Sango asked, launching into a short karate _kata_. (Routine of movements designed to warm up with).

"I'm in a sword mood, how 'bout you?" Miroku replied, grunting as he placed his hands to the floor in a bridge yoga position.

"Miroku, what the hell did you say that for?" Sango mock-whispered, eyeing Inuyasha mischievously. "We know how Inuyasha feels about not being able to make his rusty sword work, while Sesshoumaru managed it years ago."

"Oi, bitch," Inuyasha grunted, hurling throwing stars at a large target. "It's just some gross fang. Dad obviously doesn't actually mean me to use it. Bet he just lost it in an apple or something and thought he'd pretend it was deliberate. "Sword that can kill a thousand demons"…as if. What he really means is "I should never eat fudge again." Inuyasha griped.

"Come on, you don't really believe that, do you? Tessaiga is very special!" Miroku reminded him.

"Please Miroku, Hiraikotsu is special, Tessaiga is a hunk of junk, so to speak." Sango scoffed, grabbing her weapon off the wall.

Hiraikotsu was a huge, heavy wooden boomerang that had been in Tessaiga Inc. for decades, and that only Sango had every really been able to wield. Anyone could just throw it around, but Sango was the one who could handle it with the finesse and grace that she did.

"She's not wrong." Inuyasha agreed wistfully. "Not like Sesshoumaru's is much good anyway. Last thing he used Tenseiga for was reviving his pet mountain lion."

"Th…That thing's still alive??" Miroku paled.

"Fight me and I'll let you know," Inuyasha said, diving towards Miroku's torso.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
_

Miroku grunted, and quickly turned a log roll in the air to avoid Inuyasha, who crashed into the opposite wall.

He grabbed three long wooden staffs, and tossed one each to Miroku and Sango, keeping one for himself.

"Staff combat. Three way. Go." Inuyasha growled deeply. The fight was on.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_Sango launched out first, gripping her staff in both hands, and aiming for Inuyasha's nose.

He dodged quickly out of the way, blocking with his own staff, just as Miroku swept his staff across Inuyasha's ankles, sending him crashing heavily to the floor.

He recovered quickly, squirming into an upright position, and winding Sango immediately with his own staff, slamming it into her toned stomach and lifting her off the ground, before tossing her to the floor.

Miroku leapt up behind Inuyasha and wound the hanyou's long silver hair around his staff, yanking him hard back into his chest.

Inuyasha grunted angrily, twisting and headbutting Miroku's chest with his own staff.

Both guys crashed to the ground, but Miroku squirmed away faster, and settled himself on Inuyasha's shoulders, sitting cross-legged happily on an unmoving Inuyasha. He beckoned a panting Sango over, patting Inuyasha's lower back as though it were a nice cushy beanbag.

A gleeful Sango glanced down at the winded Inuyasha, and Sango turned a back spring, hands out, onto the back of Inuyasha's knees.

_  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
_

Inuyasha whined in displeasure.

"You know, I gave you blood!" he groaned. "It's the only reason you're any good at all."

"It's not like you didn't agree! You yourself said it would make us better warriors! We're not the only ones you did this to." Sango reminded him.

"I think it's just that we're better than _him, _Sango dear." Miroku mock-sympathised._  
_

_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
_

"And all before the song bridge is over," Sango grinned.

"You know the rules. I'm only under here, because despite your demonic tendencies, you're still essentially human and the rule in the training dojo is that once you're down, you stay down, you know that." Inuyasha defended, sounding for all the world like a government rulebook.

_  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe_

"Now get up off me." Inuyasha grunted, pushing his palms off the ground and soaring six feet into the air, unceremoniously dumping Sango and Miroku on the foam floor.

"Which school are we headed to anyway?" Sango asked, towelling her sweaty body off.

_Oh, to be that towel…_Miroku thought wistfully, cocking his head as he followed the towel down Sango's toned, tan back.

"Got a glance on the computer screen," Inuyasha quipped. "The Academy, whatever the hell that is."

All the color drained from Miroku's strong face immediately. His eyes darkened and flashed in disbelief, his jaw went slack. A tremor shook his gloved hand, his breathing shortened and quickened.

"The…The Academy?" he whispered in shock.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. _Well, as concerned as I generally get…I mean, Sango hasn't even hit him…so far._

"It's…it's where I…

AN:Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! Please oh please let that be better, I really think it is. Review and make me feel as though it is, please!

**Koi – love, sweetie, endearment in general**

**Koinu – Puppy**

**Aniki – Big brother**

**Onna – woman**

**Youkai - demon**

**Hanyou – half demon**

**Miko – priestess**

**Songs – Kelly Clarkson: Breakaway, Maroon 5: Harder to Breathe. Great songs, do listen whilst reading. xXx**

**I really do like this chapter, and I hope you do to. I know Kagome's a little boring, but really, she's just waiting for this to happen, and she does have an interesting story to tell. _The Academy_ is going to something _really, really special _to this story, and I'm going to have so much fun creating it over the next week or so.**

**I changed the chapter a whole bunch, and put in a cute combat scene, and changed some other stuff. Even if you already read it, you won't get what else happened unless you read this rewrite here. PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE TOP FOR MORE INFO ON WHY I REWROTE IT! **

**Anyways, the story is beginning to take shape now, and bring on Chapter 3: Welcome to The Academy.**

**Love**

**Inukagchick11**

**P.S. CLICK THE BUTTON FOR ME! **


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to The Academy

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 3 of Blood Heritage, and I'm pretty proud of the response it's got so far! Thank you so much for all the support, I know the story's moving kind of slowly right now, and we have ONE more set up chapter before you get to the real point of the story!

**However, that doesn't mean you should ignore this chapter, as it is going to tell you some very cool and important things about how Tessaiga Inc. operates and you are going to get to understand a little more about the Academy either. But NOT what Miroku's history is with the school; if you want to guess just have a peek for the clue in Chapter 1 (it's not hard, or anything, creating complexities ahead of time is NOT my strong point), trust me : ) )**

**It's a nice, long chapter, with just a little more family bonding, I promise, a nice fluffy moment at the end, and then (THANK GOD) Kagome and the school come in and the fun really gets started. THE LAST SET UP CHAPTER, I PROMISE. BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE.**

**There's going to be my usual humor here, and I really want you to see just how close Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are, because it will be important when Kagome gets sucked into the fold, so to speak. **

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all already know my status on owning Inuyasha, and that status is currently stationed at nonexistent.

Anyways, enough of my babble, on with the story:

Chapter 3: Welcome to The Academy 

"_Which school are we headed to anyway?" Sango asked, towelling her sweaty body off._

_Oh, to be that towel…Miroku thought wistfully, cocking his head as he followed the towel down Sango's toned, tan back._

"_Got a glance on the computer screen," Inuyasha quipped. "The Academy, whatever the hell that is."_

_All the color drained from Miroku's strong face immediately. His eyes darkened and flashed in disbelief, his jaw went slack. A tremor shook his gloved hand, his breathing shortened and quickened._

"_The…The Academy?" he whispered in shock._

"_What about it?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. Well, as concerned as I generally get…I mean, Sango hasn't even hit him…so far._

"_It's…it's where I…_

"Miroku?" Sango asked, brow furrowing as Miroku's trembling intensified.

Inuyasha watched violet eyes darken and well with years of unshed tears. Despite his intense curiosity, he could hear the beads rattle on Miroku's shaking hand, and could feel the waves of deep, sharp memories of pain rolling off him like the fog off a cold ocean. He knew what this was. He didn't know why, but even he recognised raw, untouchable emotion when he saw it. And he knew he couldn't interfere. It just wasn't his battle to fight.

With this thought in his mind, Inuyasha backed away, eyes lidded beneath his silver bangs.

Meanwhile, Sango could hear her heart pounding as she watched Miroku's lip tremble, his breathing become short and laboured, and his muscular form shake. She had no idea how to help him, no idea how he'd changed into this wreck so fast and so hard, but knew, just _knew_, she had to fix it. And she didn't know why, but she felt she was the only one who could.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Miroku gasped, huddling on the floor, bringing his knees to his bare, sweaty chest and rocking back and forth, back and forth.

Sango dropped to her own knees, wrapping her long arms around Miroku's stricken form. She instantly realized that what had happened to Miroku couldn't have been what he had told them was his reason for leaving high school, which was that his parents died in a car accident and he was expelled for going off the rails after that. Inuyasha watched, forgotten by the sidelines, touched by the scene unfolding before him.

"Whatever, whoever, whenever this happened to you Miroku, know that it wasn't it your fault. It can't have been. I know you better than that. What happened Miroku?" Sango whispered urgently into the ear she could only just reach because Miroku had buried his head in his hands.

Miroku's head lifted up, and he looked at Sango, his gaze watery.

"I...I'm not ready…Sango, I just ….I can't…I'm sorry, I'll…" Miroku cut off, shaking his head sadly, as his brilliant irises swam out of focus with the tears that had not fallen.

"Miroku, hush. I don't need to know yet, not if you can't tell me. We won't go to the Academy, not if it hurts you this much." Sango cooed, stroking his hair as soothingly as she knew how.

She locked eyes with Inuyasha over Miroku's head, knowing they had to help him. A silent agreement was forged between the two. This would _not _go without investigation.

"No." a firm reply was sought, as Miroku's jaw set and he untangled himself from his tense position on the floor.

Sango looked at him quizzically, arms still loosely around him. If somewhere could cause him to break down like this, why would he want to go back?

"I have never given up on anything. Never. Not since my days…my days at the Academy…"Miroku muttered firmly.

"But you-", Sango started. She was silenced by a rough finger on her protesting lips.

"Giving up meant my coming here with you," Miroku said throatily. "Yes, it was the best thing I ever did, but I will NEVER experience that weakness again. You will never see it, my dear Sango." Miroku continued. "I won't let you."

Sango searched Miroku's face, reading into every youthful crease and pore. Then she saw what was strange.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, squinting at his eyes.

"Hm?" Miroku asked, between deep breaths.

"Why…why won't you cry? Why do you keep those tears in your eyes?" Sango asked, worry creasing her brow.

"I won't shed tears for myself, Sango," Miroku replied darkly, looking into Sango's eyes. "I just won't."

"I need sleep." Inuyasha piped up from the corner, not liking where Sango's questions were leading her. "I think we _all _do." He added pointedly.

"Will you be okay, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Sango dear, you know me. We all have our moments of insanity, and you just happened to be here in one of mine. It'll be fine." Miroku replied, mustering a small smile for his love's benefit.

"The hell you will be." Sango replied, setting her jaw stubbornly.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't me if I stayed miserable too long, would I?" Miroku replied, cocking an eyebrow, glad to feel the unease pass. For now. "Your fine rear will be crying out for my attentions again in no time!" Miroku replied, his smile becoming more genuine.

"But I can't help but think that – " Sango started, only to be hushed again.

"Shh." Miroku placed a finger to her lips once more. "It's a part of my past I'm just not ready to share yet. You guys will know. But know that I can take it. The Academy definitely isn't what it used to be when I was there two years ago." Miroku finished.

After one more searching view of Miroku's face, Sango placed a light kiss on his forehead and stood, hauling a stunned Miroku up with her.

"We're meeting with Izayoi and Tai tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon we have a quick ambush and shooting of a kiddie-seller in the afternoon, and the next morning we're locating at The Academy." Sango said in a low voice, shooting both boys a small smile, and walking swiftly from the room.

Miroku kept his eyes low until he reached Inuyasha, where they shared the briefest merge of violet and gold, before Miroku squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder in thanks. He knew that Inuyasha would understand.

8888

"I swear to Kami, I'll just grab him by his little-" Tai threatened, shaking his fist out of the vast window in Conference Room 5.

"Tai, hon, _I _swear to Kami that if you create one more vicious, illegal way to haul Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku from their beds, I will have to hurt you," Izayoi replied serenely, smiling and winking at her mate.

"As if you could, woman." Tai said, smirking across the wide oak table.

"Do you really want to test that?" Izayoi challenged, standing up, hands on her jeans clad hips.

"Oh, my love, we tested that twice last night, and I believe _I _won." Tai whispered hoarsely, grabbing her around her curved waist and pulling her close.

"Sh…Shut up…" Izayoi muttered, attempting and failing to ignore her mate's gentle ministrations on her throat.

"If only you would…"Tai chuckled, nibbling the mate mark at his mate's collarbone.

Izayoi's hands shot up to cling to Tai's arms as her knees shook at the feeling of his rough tongue flickering over her mark.

"The…the kids…"Izayoi stammered, beautiful brown eyes dilating, her bangs flopping into them.

"Are _so_ not coming." Tai interrupted, lifting his wife to sit on the table. Positioning himself between her legs, he lunged in, capturing her lips with his own.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** A masculine yell of horror thundered through the room as the door slammed open and three grossed-out looking teenagers stood in the doorway.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew." Sango kept repeating to herself, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Way to go, guys!" Miroku cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Glad to see you're both getting' hit on the reg!" he winked mischievously.

Tai and Izayoi broke apart like a couple of guilty teenagers, both strawberry colored in the face.

"Uh…" Tai stammered.

"I _told _you they'd turn up!" Izayoi snapped, slapping Tai lightly on the arm.

"That's disgusting." Inuyasha rasped, hoarse from screaming.

"Ditto." Sango said, raising her hand and wrinkling her straight nose.

"Are you kidding?" Miroku argued, looking incredulous at his friends' reactions. "This is great! It's so nice to know Tai and Izayoi are still sexual-" he was cut off by Inuyasha sticking his fingers in the fluffy puppy ears atop his head and go "La la la la la la la, I'm didn't hear that, la la la la la!"

From the nearest plushy chair at the table, Sango buried her head in her arms and clamped her biceps tight around her ears.

Tai was giving Miroku a dirty look, and Izayoi's glare actually made him wish he had just shut up. And Miroku _never _regretted a single thing he said. Ever. Well, until this second right here.

"Finish that sentence, and your alibi will be changed to that of a hermaphrodite, Miroku." Izayoi's eyes narrowed, as she pointed a French manicured nail at her would-be son.

A snigger left Sango's mouth as she raised her flushed face from her arms and laughed at Miroku's crushed face.

"Alright, alright, joke's over…" Tai called out bad-temperedly.

"Too right it is," Izayoi harrumphed, plopping into a seat across from the now-seated teenagers.

"I don't think I'll ever truly recover…"Inuyasha whispered, his eyes wide and glassy.

"Somehow, I think you'll bounce back." Tai replied sarcastically. _Teenagers…so melodramatic…_

"So you'd think…" Inuyasha muttered stubbornly, determined to have the last word.

"Can I go first? I want my death to be swift thank you." Sango groaned, grimacing in anticipation.

"What?" Tai asked in confusion. "You get to keep your name and everything!"

"I do?" Sango gasped. Last time, she'd been forced to spend two days as a pole dancer called Peaches 'n' Cream. And yes, the cream did mean exactly what you think it does. Miroku was _still _throwing that in her face.

"Yup." Izayoi chimed in, handing a small, flat turquoise folder to Sango with a few sheets of paper inside. "Your name is Sango Ryoku still, you're still 17, and your family history is identical."

"Score!" Sango whooped, glad she wouldn't have to remember a whole different person this mission.

"Yeah, that's the same for you all," Izayoi said, handing a red folder to Inuyasha and a purple one to Miroku.

"Yeah, I don't buy it," Inuyasha growled, eyeing his parents suspiciously. This was just a _little _too easy, and just a _little _too nice of them. They LOVED making them look like idiots. He'd never forget Sango as Peaches 'n' Cream…_oh, that was a good two days…_

Well, until he'd ended up as Ashley Wednesdae and Miroku'd had to be Blu Mondae. Yeah, not so fun…

"What could we possibly be hiding, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked, aware her son knew she was lying through her teeth.

"I'll find out…" Inuyasha swore. "Mark my words."

"Oh please," Miroku scoffed from his corner. "Who do _you _think you are?"

"We have weapons!" Izayoi singsonged, glad to get off the topic of the little secret they were harbouring.

"What weapons???" Sango asked excitedly, recognition lighting up her face.

Every mission they went on, the small team were given new weapon prototypes to use, and these had ranged from lipstick Swiss knives for Sango to a focusing lens for Miroku's kazaana, which he still liked to use now.

"You know, Sango dear, I wonder why we let you have dangerous weapons anymore. You get so excited around them, I wonder at your sanity sometimes." Izayoi quipped smiling at Sango as she rummaged through a large knapsack at her feet.

"Miroku, you get the focusing lens back for your kazaana, gives you some aim and size control, right?" Tai checked, handing Miroku a small round object.

The lens for Miroku's kazaana slotted directly into the hole in his palm, and stopped the sucking action once put in place. Just like a camera lens, with the small, round, silver device, Miroku could rotate the protruding edges to increase or decrease the size and magnitude of the kazaana. It proved invaluable where he needed to dispose

of evidence left at executed assignment sites and not suck the entire block into oblivion.

"Oh come on, you'll give me _something_ else, right???" Miroku whined plaintively, turning quickly to slot the lens in. Everyone ignored the quick blast of wind from Miroku's hand.

"Oh, for the love of God, we could give him…" Izayoi wondered, rooting through her bag-of-tricks.

"Nothing." Tai insisted. "This is the Academy, Miroku. Remember, _we _know the truth, and we can't have you there with anything more than the Kazaana lens." He warned, eyeing Miroku pointedly.

Somber for a moment, Miroku nodded and began to rewrap his hand after winding the lens completely shut.

"Come on; I want my new gun," Inuyasha huffed expectantly.

"Ladies first," Sango replied, grinning angelically at Tai and Izayoi.

"Sango, we've made you a mascara tube that squirts laughing gas." Tai said, handing the slim black tube to Sango, who took it reluctantly.

"Why????" Sango asked, shaking her head incredulously. _This isn't even lethal…_

"Well…" Izayoi started, before jumping when Tai meaningfully poked her in the thigh.

"Inuyasha, before your mother says something she shouldn't, you get to take Tessaiga in," Tai said, shaking his head mock-scornfully at Izayoi.

The massive sword slid across the shiny glass table, the scabbard of gold embossed leather glinting in the April sun.

"What." Inuyasha asked, it being more a disbelieving statement than a question.

"Just what I said." Tai replied.

"Look." Inuyasha said, standing up and drawing the rusted fang from its equally shitty sheath. "It does _nothing._"

"I've told you, time and again, son, if Sesshoumaru managed Tenseiga, you can handle Tessaiga. It's up to you, and you alone, to learn how to make it transform." Tai said, eyeing Izayoi.

"Schools don't let you carry around weapons, not even fucked up ones like this," Inuyasha grumbled, pissed at not getting another palm-sized machine gun.

"Not if you join the kendo club!" Izayoi chirped, praying Inuyasha would just accept this and be good.

As she watched Inuyasha's eyes widen and heard the growl bubble up from his chest, she slumped forward hopelessly. _I got my hopes up…_

"WHO said ANYTHING about clubs? I don't actually have to DO anything at this school, do I?" Inuyasha asked, furiously, almost slamming Tessaiga through the glass table.

"Uh, _yeah._" Tai said, stating what he figured was the obvious. Judging by the two other slack teenage jaws across from him, it wasn't _that _obvious.

"Wait." Sango said, realization dawning. "Wait up. Are we going to actually _get an education there?_"

"Well, we wouldn't send you to one of the best schools in the world if we didn't want you to get something out of it!" Izayoi said.

"We could have just sent anyone to crack security and shoot the guy, you know that," Tai said, getting angry. " But we wanted you to…well…if you must know, we were sort of, kind of, maybe hoping you would get into college. And go. Izzy?"

"What your imbecile father means is…we were hoping to get you out of this. Away from Tessaiga Inc. Do whatever it is you want to do." Izayoi said softly. "At least, provide you with a high school diploma, and an excellent one, if nothing else."

"But, why would you want us to leave?" Miroku asked, still confused.

"We realize how hard being in an environment like this is going to be, but so many people say high school and college were the best years of their lives. We thought we were being a little selfish, you know?" Izayoi continued.

"But this is our life. We love it." Sango said simply, understanding what her adoptive parents meant.

"But we don't want this to be all you remember, honey. We want you to have a chance to become a doctor, like I know you've always wanted Sango. I do pick up the mail sometimes, I've seen the journals." Tai cut in.

Sango blushed sheepishly, and looked into her lap.

"Miroku, I know what a flair you have for teaching people things, and for helping people." Izayoi encouraged. "This way, you hit two birds with one stone. Do this hugely important mission, and be able to go to college."

"Yeah, she's right," Tai agreed. "Inuyasha has such a head for money he should be doing the company accounts, instead of us paying thousands of dollars to an accountancy service to do it."

"What?" Inuyasha defended. "I like money. Counting money's even better. Preferably into the high hundred thousands."

"You see?" Izayoi pointed at Inuyasha. "You all have hopes and dreams away from this company. You've all done so well, and you have no idea what this has made you into, but I want you to experience new things. Get out there, and do what you want to do."

The two adults were greeted by a silence from the teenagers in front of them.

"Okay kids, remember, you have that quickie hit to do round the back of Benjy's Coffee Cabana, on the corner of Rye and Juniper." Tai said, stacking papers and preferring to leave this oddly serious moment. _We're NEVER serious…_

"Yay!" Sango cheered lightly, pumping a fist in the air, "I get to use my crummy mascara! Maybe I can get the nasty heroin dealer beastie to run in fear as I tell him to stop shooting at me so I can double the volume of my lashes, and kill him with laughter!!!!" she finished sarcastically, rolling the tube between her fingers.

"Smartass." Izayoi said.

"Hey, I thought that was me," Inuyasha piped up.

"No honey," Izayoi said as she got up to leave the room. "You're my **dumb**ass."

"HEY!"

8888

"Hey, beautiful," a husky voice rumbled through Kagome's ears as she punched the keypad and fingerprint combination dial on her titanium locker.

She threw up inside, pasted a bright grin on her face as she turned around to face her…boyfriend (funny how saying that made her a little more nauseous) of four months now.

Before Kagome stood a tall youkai, with raven hair and unusual cobalt blue eyes, a few shades darker than her own. He was well built and strong, possessed good grades, was a generally nice person and had a big heart. All this drove Kagome **_crazy._**

"Hi, Kouga," Kagome said, hugging him tightly to her as her friends, Ayame and Rin, pointed and laughed at her pained expression.

Kagome grimaced as she flipped a laughing Ayame and Rin the bird.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Kagome asked casually, shooting Kouga a genuine smile this time.

I mean, she really did like him, just not when he did –

Kouga slid a clawed hand down her hip to her butt, and squeezed gently, leaning in to peck Kagome's lips gently.

That.

"I didn't see you, babe, then, it would've been perfect," Kouga replied, turning hideous puppy eyes on her.

"I told you, Kouga-kun, I was sick!" Kagome reminded him, throwing in the honority she knew he'd appreciate.

"But I just heard Rin talking about what she bought when you, her and Ayame went shopping downtown," Kouga replied, cocking a curious brow.

"Well, I only went with them because…" Kagome began to wring her hands as she struggled to come with a valid excuse. "Because I needed some more cough syrup, and no one else was around to get it for me!"

Cough cough. _Just for effect,_ Kagome thought.

"Hmm," Kouga hedged, not really believing her. "Next time, babe, call me. No one is going to let _my _woman suffer any longer than she has to, okay?"

Kagome fought the huge urge to roll her eyes. _His woman, I mean, what is this, the Middle Ages?_

"Aw, thanks, Kouga," she replied. "That's really… sweet _(controlling)_ of you."

"Anyways, babe, I gotta get to football practice, it's free period first," Kouga said, hoisting his bagged uniform onto his broad shoulders. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," Kagome agreed, planting a kiss on Kouga's cheek before he dashed off down the chrome hall with the rest of his team, the Academy Angels.

Ayame and Rin had dissolved so hard into their land of ridicule that they were clutching each other for support.

Kagome scowled at them and smacked their conjoined bodies with irritation, standing with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kagome asked, looking mildly hurt but slightly amused.

She was faced by two very guilty-looking, and two very different looking teenage girls. Seventeen, just as she was, she, Ayame and Rin were totally different. Rin was short and curvy, and enjoyed pouring herself into fun and funky outfits with colours that made her stand out. She had waist length black hair, and cinnamon colored eyes that were constantly sparkling. Rough and ready, Ayame possessed naturally flaming red hair and standout emerald eyes, and wore whatever she found on the floor in the morning, and looked fantastic every time. Kagome liked to put it down to being a wolf youkai.

If there was one thing Kagome liked about her school, it's that youkai and human constantly interacted, and there was no difference between them.

I mean, it was one good thing in comparison to the sky high security measures, so much so that school even knew her bra size, the crazed backgrounds of everyone there, and the militant teachers.

"There's nothing wrong with _us_, honey," Rin scoffed. "He gets on your nerves so much; why are you still with him??"

"You look like you would rather claw your eyes out with a fork that be with him most of the time, Kags," Ayame chipped in helpfully.

Kagome busied herself taking her Asian Literature binder out of her locker after tapping in the PIN code that would release it, avoiding the question. Again.

"Well," she started, feeling Rin's accusing glare on her back. "He's just so _persistent _and I felt so _bad _blowing him off again, I mean after the fiasco with Hojo in middle school…" Kagome trailed off forlornly.

"What fiasco?" Ayame asked, not having gone to Academy Prep with Rin and Kagome.

"Ahhh," Rin started gleefully, grinning and rubbing her hands together as they started strolling down the busy hall.

"Don't _ahhh _this story, Rin," Kagome warned, pointing at her. "You tell it how it happened, not how you saw it!"

"But I don't even _have _to exaggerate!" Rin exclaimed, holding up her hands in surrender.

Kagome rolled her eyes and set her jaw as she prepared for a retelling worthy of the Brothers Grimm from Rin.

"See, what happened is in the eighth grade, they-" Rin was cut off by a loud tone from the intercom.

"Would Kagome Higurashi, repeat, Kagome Higurashi, report to the principal's office immediately, repeat, immediately." The static voice of the chief receptionist, Tomoya-san rang over the PA system.

"OOPS," Kagome practically cheered as she turned around. "Guess, you can't tell Ayame what happened, not without _me, _can you Rin?" Kagome said mock sympathetically, before waving brightly and striding away.

It was when she got outside the office door of Principal Kaede that she realized, _What the hell did I do wrong?_

8888

"Miss Kaede?" Kagome inquired nervously as she placed her hand on the sensor affixed to the glass partition between her and her principal. The partition buzzed loudly, said "KAGOME HIGURASHI, ENTRY PERMITTED", and then slid down into the floor, allowing her entry.

"Yes, child," Kaede grinned, beckoning Kagome in.

Kagome self-consciously tweaked her short, flared kilt down, feeling a little exposed around the matronly old woman.

Kaede was dressed elegantly, but modestly, in a plum colored skirt suit, with a colourful green scarf and emerald brooch in the shape of a sprig of deadly nightshade. She had a curious black eye-patch over her right eye, but a kind smile, and steel gray hair swept back in a bun.

She stood as Kagome came in, behind her large mahogany desk, in her disturbingly homey wooden office. The room was large, with several armchairs around for staff meetings, and came complete with bookshelves, a cabinet full of knickknacks and a huge marble fireplace. In the school made of chrome and glass, this was very odd indeed.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kagome asked timidly, sitting in the leather chair Kaede offered her.

"No, child, ye have done nothing wrong," Kaede replied, sitting down herself. "In fact, ye have done the exact opposite. I need you to perform a favor for me, and you were the first student I thought of."

Kagome exhaled with relief.

"I'm up for whatever, Miss Kaede," Kagome said, relaxing for the first time since she had walked into the room.

"Good girl," Kaede replied approvingly. " I need you to be the escort for a small group of new students for the rest of the semester. You did such a good job with Ayame last fall."

"Thank you, and sure I'll do it. Can I see their pictures, please?" Kagome asked charmingly, comfortable now with the principal.

"I have them here for ye, my dear," Kaede said, handing Kagome three freshly printed student bios.

Kagome's blues landed on the first picture, of a boy with a roguish grin and striking violet eyes. Attractive, he had a strong face, a tiny ponytail and a small gold hoop in each ear. Somehow, Kagome felt he'd make her laugh. She scanned his name, Miroku Yamada, and 17 years old.

She looked approvingly at the next picture, of a beautiful girl with a shy smile gracing her angular features. Sango Ryoku, as the bio said, 17 years old, had warm magenta eyes, that struck Kagome as odd as well, and a bright, if slightly secretive smile. She liked her already.

And last, but not least, Kagome's eyes widened and jaw dropped as her eyes landed on the stunning specimen of inu-hanyou before her. Long, wild silver hair, and chiselled face with high cheekbones and soft, full, as yet unsmiling lips. Long, lush dark eyelashes that bore a strong contrast to his silver brows. The sweetest puppy ears Kagome had ever seen peeking out from the top of his head. The last thing that poor Kagome noticed were the large, expressive golden coloured eyes that seemed to leap out to meet her own. _An Inuyasha…_

"Kagome?" Kaede asked, waving a hand in front of Kagome's glazed eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her little trance. "Oh yeah… When..when is he, I mean, _they_ arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning, dear, meet them in the lobby will you?" Kaede asked Kagome, standing and walking towards the returned glass partition.

"Of course," Kagome nodded, pressing her hand to the sensor again.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI, EXIT PERMITTED." The machine beeped, and the partition slid down, allowing Kagome out.

"Goodbye, Miss Kaede," she said. "I promise I'll take good care of them."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Three people, including two humans with unusual eye colors too were coming and she got to watch them. Another excuse to keep her from Kouga!

As she crashed into her AP Chemistry class, she barrelled into the seat next to Ayame and Rin, explaining herself to the teacher as she went past, and started talking.

"Guys, you will never believe what I have to tell you…" Kagome started excitedly, brandishing her bios.

The teacher shot Kagome a stern look that clearly warned her that if she wanted out of school before dark today, she should shut up.

She rolled her eyes and made do with passing a quick note to Ayame and Rin:

_I'll meet you after school, and we'll head straight to Benjy's Coffee Cabana, and discuss this without half the senior year listening. You guys are gonna LOVE it!_

_xXxKagomexXx_

Ayame and Rin grinned as they scrawled one back.

_You're on._

8888

"Miroku, for the _last _time, get your hand off my butt!" Sango snapped, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as her voice cut through the earpiece he was wearing. "It does _not _help you get cell phone signal!!"

_Of all the fucked up excuses…_Inuyasha thought.

"Guys, I can hear you," Inuyasha cut in. "Shut the hell up, or else he'll hear us and not come out this way, then_ you_ can run after them whilst I get coffee at this place."

He jerked his head towards Benjy's Coffee Cabana, forgetting they were stationed around the large alleyway, and couldn't see him anyway.

As the creaky wooden door opened into the dank smelling alleyway, Inuyasha unlocked the safety on his Glock 11mm, and took aim at a fat old man, in a lurid yellow velvet suit, shaking hands with a secretive, shaky looking man stood shivering in the doorway of the brothel he had just delivered his latest perverted shipment to.

"Hakkaku-san, it's my pleasure to be killing you today," Inuyasha muttered darkly to himself, glaring at the ruddy-faced man as he turned and began to walk slowly from the door, coughing self-consciously.

His muscles twitched readily, as he whispered quickly in his earpiece, "Sango, Miroku, be ready to get the guy in the door AS I shoot Hakkaku, NOT before. He gets that door shut, we're not getting in before the police get here. I don't want those lttle girls in there any longer than they have to be. We might be able to save the last shipment this way."

"Got it," Sango replied, as Miroku crept slowly towards the rotting wood door, cocking his own Smith and Wesson 9mm.

Twisting the silencer quickly onto the gun barrel, Inuyasha took one clear shot at the back of Hakkaku's head, and he grinned in satisfaction as the man fell silently, dead before he even hit the ground.

"GET IN!" He yelled to Sango and Miroku, ignoring the noise he was making, who it seemed were well ahead of him, as he could hear shots ringing and girlish screams ringing out.

8888

"I know, look at those adorable little ears, and they look so-", Kagome was cut off by a resounding yell of "GET IN!" from the alleyway behind Benjy's, followed by a series of muffled gunshots from the abandoned building backing onto Benjy's.

She took one look at her friends, and replaced her white caffé mocha on the table and got up to investigate.

8888

Inuyasha waited with bated breath as he pushed the police call button in his pocket, expecting them here to clear up within minutes.

Suddenly, and with a rush of relief, Inuyasha watched a flood of half naked, and clothed preteens and teenagers rush from the brothel, pouring into the alleyway and relishing their new found freedom.

He could hear the sirens were close already, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a blood-spattered Sango and Miroku exit the brothel, each with one of a pair of twins, who couldn't have been more than eight years old, in their arms.

Inuyasha kicked the flaccid body at his feet as he saw those sobbing little girls. _Monster…_

"Sonny, good job this time," a manly voice spoke from behind him, holding out a friendly hand.

Inuyasha recognised Officer Taro from NYPD, and shook his hand, with a small smile.

"No problem, glad it was me to get him," Inuyasha said.

"Been tryin' to catch this motherfucker for months." The officer said wistfully. "You saved lives, son."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said sheepishly, releasing the officer's hand.

"See you next time?" the officer said, pulling out a clipboard.

"Definitely, Taro." Inuyasha agreed.

As the detective turned and started ushering the girls into a secure police van, Miroku making gestures at the top of his wrist caught his eye.

Momentarily confused, Inuyasha checked his watch.

_Fuck, _he thought. They were gonna be late for the clothes shopping if they didn't hurry, and he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for a long lecture on punctuality from his mother.

He caught the eye of his two companions, who started jogging discreetly from the alley, to the waiting black Jeep just around the corner.

Inuyasha started on his way, and then remembered something, doubling back towards the kiddie-seller's body.

8888

Kagome peeked around the corner, leaning over the yellow crime scene tape with her equally curious classmates. Almost the entire shop had cleared out to see what the gunshots were about.

As Kagome searched the scene, seeing crying girls and a lot of police, something caught her eye in the furthest corner of her vision.

8888

In the corner where Hakkaku's corpse still lay, blood pooling beneath his shiny, bald head, Inuyasha stood over the man, holding a small Polaroid camera, kicking his head over.

_Asshole, _he thought, _you're taking pride of place on that board tonight._

As the shutter closed on the camera, Inuyasha immediately felt as though he was being watched, and made a run for it, not even looking to see if his instincts were right.

8888

As Kagome turned her head to follow the flash of color in the corner of her eye, all she caught was the tail end of what looked like…

A mane of silver hair?

_No. I mean please, as if a 17 year old hanyou could be taking pictures of dead paedophiles. _

_Could he? _Kagome shook the thought from her head.

8888

_NEXT MORNING… (Come on, we're onto page 16 already, shopping can't be THAT interesting…)_

Inuyasha scowled out of the window, as did Miroku from the other one, as Izayoi drove them to school in an unmarked red Jeep, singing loudly to the radio, hoping to cheer them up.

Sango sat awkwardly in the middle chewing her nails. She was convinced something would happen today, and it pissed her off that she didn't know what.

Inuyasha wore a black cotton button down thrown over a ribbed white wifebeater, with baggy blue jeans and black Timberland boots. A red backpack was tossed on the floor at his feet.

Miroku was clothes in a purple t-shirt that read, "It isn't homework until it's due tomorrow", black jeans and white Nike sneakers. He had a purple backpack laid carelessly on his lap.

Sango wore a short denim mini skirt, with mid length, carved cowboy boots, a tight white t-shirt and a button down fitted gold shirt, with heavy wooden bangles and her hair down, for a change.

They got out of the car, and nervously hugged Izayoi goodbye, except for Inuyasha, who _hated _hugs, with a fiery passion, and all three watched her drive away.

All shared a silent look, and took a deep breath, and walked into the building, typing in their student ID codes to get in the three sets of glass doors.

Once in, and consumed by the gaggle of students who looked just like them, Sango and Miroku relaxed, Miroku so much so that his hand strayed over Sango's round behind, and all nerves seemed to be forgotten. As Sango was currently planting her heavy wooden heel onto Miroku's toes, and a satisfying squeak of agony was heard, along with a muttered "Hentai."

Inuyasha figured all was normal until-

8888

Kagome was a little nervous about meeting her new escortees, and took one last look at her outfit. She wore a pair of straight cut black jeans, comfy blue wedge heels, and a loose blue flowered smock top that showed a considerable amount of cleavage. She hadn't forgotten those puppy ears, you see…

She then keyed in her student ID code, and walked in the doors, as usual.

It all seemed normal, until-

8888

Kagome's eyes locked onto the cognac colored ones of the tall hanyou opposite her. She couldn't read all the emotion that swam in them, but something in her implored that she had to know more.

Inuyasha could see beautiful blue eyes looking directly into his own, and was confused by the feeling of total confusion within him. He didn't know what he felt when he looked into those eyes, but something in him implored that he had to know more.

"_You know, I'm the escort, I suppose I should go up first_" Kagome thought, quickening her step, just a tiny bit.

"**She's the escort; is she going first? Maybe we should…"** Inuyasha pondered, his stride lengthening.

"_What the hell do I say to him? Just "hello, I'm your escort for the rest of the semester? Or do I,"_ Kagome began to panic urgently.

"How in fuck's name do you greet not only the person whose father you are going to kill, but your escort until Spring Break? Do I just say, like, "Hey, I'm Inuyasha, and this is…"Inuyasha griped hurriedly in his mind.

_You know,"_ Kagome decided.

"**Maybe I should,"** Inuyasha thought firmly.

"_Just say,"_ Kagome shrugged nonchalantly.

"**_Hi."_** They both said, tiny smiles raising the corners of their lips.

**AN: OMG. Thank GOD that's over. You have NO idea how long this took me. Or you might, considering it's 18 pages long! Last set up chapter, storyline gets started in earnest after this people. Thanks for your amazing support so far, cause it really has been amazing. See you next time, and review!!!**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON! **

**Lots of love, **

**Inukagchick 11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Off to a GREAT Start

Alright, so I've taken my time. But I've been busy! I have 35.5 hours of exams to sit over six weeks in ONE MONTH from now. I now realize, thank you very much, that doing history homework in Physics wasn't really the best plan of action…

ANYWAY.

**I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSE FOR THIS STORY SO FAR. 3 chapters and 52 reviews is better than Caught In The Flash, which was pretty successful, if, in hindsight, a little stupidly written :P I'm over the moon, and I want to thank each and every one of you. EACH AND EVERY ONE.**

**Okay, so BH is taking off, yes? They've finally all met, and this kind of a filler, with Inuyasha and Co. figuring out how high school works, Inuyasha meeting Kouga (hell, everyone meeting everyone), a "Creative Punishment Scheme" amongst a bunch of other stuff and the homecoming/prom period coming up.**

**By the way, is messing up the spacing and boldness a little, so if it looks wrong, know that it isn't me!**

**Blood Heritage takes place in LA, not NY, (which is where Sometimes When We Touch is set, see profile for synopsis).**

**REVIEW REPLIES (answers to specific requests and questions, if I didn't reply privately)**

**Ember Akira: Here you go, sweetie, you've been waiting, I know, so here's one for you : ) I have SUCH a clothes fetish, you have NO idea, so it just means I will have oodles and oodles of fun designing the (at least, this could be more) Homecoming, Prom, clubwear (for an outing later on:P) and more slogan t-shirts!!! I hope you like, because it's SO fun creating them. **

**Young kagome: Average writer? Please. There's no such thing. There's only the writer you want to be. Start writing, nothing stopping you! Read Caught in the Flash, that was MY first ever story, and laugh at how much it sucks sometimes!!! Think about what you want to write just before you sleep, I come up with my best ideas in bed, to be honest!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Inuyasha? Well, I would, you see, if I was named Rumiko Takahashi, and swam in a bathtub of $100 bills I'm making so much (Monopoly) money off of Inuyasha. Guess what, I bathe in water. **

**Here goes:**

Chapter 4: Off to a GREAT start… 

"_You know, I'm the escort, I suppose I should go up first" Kagome thought, quickening her step, just a tiny bit._

"_**She's the escort; is she going first? Maybe we should…"** Inuyasha pondered, his stride lengthening._

"_What the hell do I say to him? Just "hello, I'm your escort for the rest of the semester? Or do I," Kagome began to panic urgently._

"_How in fuck's name do you greet not only the person whose father you are going to kill, but your escort until Spring Break? Do I just say, like, "Hey, I'm Inuyasha, and this is…"Inuyasha griped hurriedly in his mind._

_You know," Kagome decided._

"_**Maybe I should,"** Inuyasha thought firmly._

"_Just say," Kagome shrugged nonchalantly._

"_**Hi."** They both said, tiny smiles raising the corners of their lips._

Kagome's knees trembled slightly, and she was suddenly thankful that she was in sturdy wedges. If he'd rendered her speechless on paper, he was damn near giving her a stroke in real life.

He seemed so perfect, as though he was superimposed on the glossy background that was the school, muscles that were developed just the right amount, and a fashion sense that Kagome greatly approved of, fashionable and well-fitting, but with a twist, just the way Kagome liked it.

She looked up into the eyes that were so far above her diminutive five foot five inches, and felt her breath quicken as she struggled to see the emotions swirling in the cognac depths.

This was going to be a _loooong _semester…

8888

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_Inuyasha cursed in his head, as his eyes locked onto an unusual set of blue eyes below him. For someone of obvious Oriental heritage, blue eyes were usually the result of a genetic mutation gone really wrong. But Kagome was…stunning.

Inuyasha had had a lot of women, but never had he found one who made him feel the way Kagome did. A round, happy face with lush, full lips he couldn't help wanting to ravage with his own. Long, waist length, layered raven hair, with long side bangs, clipped back today, allowing her sunny complexion into his viewing range. A refreshingly full figure, with large, high breasts, and plump hips, followed by long, sturdy, shapely legs encased in black jeans. A megawatt smile that made his insides churn.

Well, this was all well and good, _but,_ Inuyasha remembered, he was murdering her father. He needed to treat her like every other case. He couldn't…he_ wouldn't _let her worm her way into his heart.

It simply wasn't an option.

8888

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, as Sango and Miroku appeared behind him, friendly smiles at the ready.

"Ex-excuse me?" Kagome asked incredulously, eyes narrowing as the flood of incoming students slowed to a trickle, leaving them more or less alone in the spacious lobby.

"You heard, wench." Inuyasha replied, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Miroku's smile collapsed as he watched the beautiful girl's eyes flash with anger, and realized that he had to intercept.

How he went about it, however, was of _no _consequence to him.

"Why, are you our escort for this semester, Miss…" Miroku began, sweeping one of Kagome's hands up into his own.

"Higurashi…" Kagome answered absently, feeling the total irritation build in her at Inuyasha's defiant glare. "Kagome Higurashi." She repeated firmly, tearing her eyes from the indifferent amber ones and into cheerful violet ones.

"Lovely name for a lovely –," Miroku was swiftly cut off with a resounding thump, and Kagome's eyes widened as he slithered to the floor in a heap at her feet.

She looked up, jaw to the ground, to see a smirking, striking dark haired girl with a thick notebook loosely held in one hand. _This must be Sango…_

"Sango, right?" Kagome said, holding out her hand warmly. She already liked this girl's balls.

"Um, yes," Sango said shyly, taking the proffered hand and gripping it firmly. Nothing like knocking Miroku out to make you feel at home. "Don't mind Miroku, he was about to make a comment about your boobs, trust me."

"Seriously?" Kagome said disbelievingly, raising two dark eyebrows. "But he seemed so – "

"Charming, suave, friendly?" Sango filled in knowledgeably. "Yeah, he has that effect on women. He really just wants into your pants." She finished off with a megawatt grin which Kagome gladly returned.

"I DO NOT!" Miroku called up from his seated position on the floor, rummaging in his backpack for two aspirin. _Welcome to another migraine, courtesy of Sango…_

"Liar." Inuyasha harrumphed, jolting attention back to himself. Kagome's expression darkened as she realized that the duo she already loved came with a third wheel. A devastatingly hot third wheel, but annoying nonetheless.

"Kagome, meet Inuyasha," Sango said politely.

The two exchanged a stony glare, until Kagome came out with a clipped, "Nice to meet you." To which Inuyasha returned an equally sharp "You too."

Sango and the now standing Miroku exchanged a look as they watched the pair glare daggers at one another.

"I wasn't the only one who saw that look in the hallway, was I?" Sango muttered, confident Inuyasha was so engrossed in staring Kagome down that he wasn't listening to her.

"No freakin' way," Miroku replied, raising an eyebrow at the striking pair.

"We'll leave them to it, for now," Sango said, "Remember, we have to kill her father."

"Shit." Miroku replied, remembering what they were actually at The Academy again for.

"You guys?" Kagome asked, ripping her eyes from Inuyasha's once again, waving three laminated schedules at them.

"Mm?" Miroku replied, snapping out of his daze. It was _so _weird to be back here, within these walls, and yet the place looked so different. He'd get over it though. He always did.

"Your parents were apparently really good with home-schooling you, apparently due to a syndrome where you can't be more than five feet away from each other?" Kagome finished wryly, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

"What they meant was – " Sango started, flushing deeply.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, waving a dismissive hand and smiling. "You'd be surprised with the covers some parents make up, as though they don't already know who this school was built to teach."

" I guess it's just easier to not think you're sending your child here to save their own lives," Miroku said, strangely soberly.

"Exactly," Kagome agreed, nodding and smiling warmly at Miroku, cocking her head in curiosity. Maybe there was more to him than the charming lecher Sango said he was.

_Also, The Academy has never admitted three top recruits from Tessaiga Inc. who probably have half these kids' parents on our hitlist. We sure as **hell** need a cover story. _Inuyasha thought as he glared at the pristine white tiles on the floor.

There was a moment of understanding silence within the group until –

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha interrupted, holding out a large, clawed hand. "I think we're already twenty minutes late for first period, and I'd like to at least know what it fucking well is, thank you."

Kagome's face remained impassive as she pursed her lips and turned right around to Sango and Miroku, ignoring the brief tremor that passed down her spine as Inuyasha's sharp claws swiftly brushed it.

"Sango, you are in Math first with me right now, with English History second period, and Art third, also with me. Here's your week's schedule. You're actually in most of my classes, except for AP sciences." Kagome spoke conversationally, but with a slight twang that spoke volumes to the stony hanyou sulking behind her.

"And Miroku, you have much the same schedule as Inuyasha, but you're in AP Math whilst he isn't, and he's in AP Chemistry whilst you aren't. There's some other stuff, but here you go, Miroku. Would you give Inuyasha his for me please?" She asked sweetly, handing the two laminated sheets to the tall boy before her.

"Of course, sweet Kagome," Miroku replied, winking as he took the schedules from her.

"You guys are that way, and I'll see you in Gym, we're all in that class together," Kagome chirped, winking cheerfully. The lobby had a total of eight paths leading from it, each in a different direction, and signposts read "Art", "Music", "Modern Languages", "History", among others.

Inuyasha grunted a thanks and started towards the "Modern Languages" hall, seizing the back of Miroku's plum shirt as they made their way to French.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered.

8888

"What's his problem?" Kagome turned around and asked Sango directly, as they strolled down the "Math" corridor, passing the coded entry classroom along the way.

"Inuyasha, you mean?" Sango checked. She liked Kagome, really she did, and she couldn't help but think that something about the girl was crushing her barriers. She wasn't supposed to _like _her, she was meant to murder her father. But somehow, it felt nice to have another girl to talk to.

"Please, Miroku's an easy one to read," Kagome scoffed, chuckling at the memory of the vivacious teenager.

_You'd think so, wouldn't you? _Sango thought to herself, her mind flashing back to Miroku's panic attack two days before.

"Inuyasha," Sango started uneasily. She'd never had anyone to voice her opinions about her closest friends before too, and it was a strange experience. "Inuyasha is like this with most people. He's a little…okay, maybe a lot…rough around the edges, but he's got a good heart, and he's a really great person. He'll let you in if he likes you enough, believe me." Sango said, grinning at Kagome.

"Whatever," Kagome said dismissively, tossing her bangs over her face to hide the pink blush that spread over her cheeks at the thought that she might end up in a special group of friends to Inuyasha. _It's a sad day when I become a fangirl…_

Sango shook her head as she chuckled at Kagome's strawberry state. She soon felt slightly lighter laughter join her own and the two new friends were soon laughing heartily before Kagome leaned up against a wall to catch her breath.

"Wh…what was so funny again???" Sango asked, panting heavily.

"I have NO idea," Kagome replied, clutching at the brand new piercing pain in her side.

"Good, 'cause I'm not sure it matters," Sango replied.

"Okay," Kagome said, standing up and brushing her jeans off, transferring her books from her right to her left arm, to free up her right hand.

She turned towards a grey door in the wall of the hallway, with a gleaming, glowing hand shaped pad on it, with several colored lights around it, with a medium sized hole next to it that had a curious violet colored beam streaming out of it.

"This is how you get into classes at The Academy," she said, suddenly all business. "Classrooms are on a level two scanning system, that is, it's only scanning you for two factors. Here, on the ground floor, it's eye and fingerprint."

"You're kidding me," Sango said, amazed. She'd figured that the pristine whiteness and high-tech gadgets she had seen in the building so far were just for cosmetic effect. She had no idea they actually served a purpose.

"Most newbies are freaked by it, I sure was," Kagome replied kindly. "You get used to it, and that's half the reason all new students get an escort for one semester. Alright, firstly, you place any finger you want onto this pad," Kagome started pointing at the hand shaped pad. Kagome showed, as the machine whirred into action, bleeping loudly, before a mechanical male voice said "KAGOME HIGURASHI, SENIOR. PLEASE SCAN RIGHT EYE IMMEDIATELY."

"This has to be done fast, or the bars from the ceiling," Kagome said, pointing to a slit in the ceiling that Sango could just glimpse chrome jail cell bars in. "Will come down, kinda fast I've heard, behind you, trapping you in the space. I hear sleeping gas gets released as well." Kagome said, bending quickly the hole that was shooting a purple beam of light.

She placed one eye in front of the beam and opened it wide, ignoring the water that pooled in her eye as she refused to blink. The machine gave a loud bleep, and the door swung open just enough for one person to pass into it.

Kagome stepped through the door, and as the door began to swing shut, she nodded emphatically at Sango, prompting her to do the same once the door closed.

Sango took a deep breath, and raised her right hand.

8888

MEANWHILE, HALFWAY ACROSS SCHOOL…

A striking inuhanyou's chiselled face was currently contorted in a fit of laughter so powerful it looked painful, as his long body rolled back and forth on pristine white tiles.

As a siren began to ring out across school, like an ambulance with a megaphone attached, Inuyasha's face turned into a grimace as he realized they were going to end up in trouble on their first day.

Shit.

Inuyasha buried his head in his hands as he continued to chuckle, reliving the incident in his mind as he tried to find a way in which it wasn't his fault…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Asshole, you don't just ignore all the electric crap and shove at the door!" Miroku insisted, pulling out a bottle of water to down his aspirin with._

"_Well what the fuck do YOU suggest we do when the door won't fuckin' well open!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation._

"_Wait for them to come out and plead for help!" Miroku retorted._

"_What the fuck?" Inuyasha replied incredulously. "What, did you check your balls in at the door or something? Pound it down!"_

"_No, asswipe!" Miroku replied, swigging a gulp of water down with his pills, swallowing thickly._

"_Fuck, I thought the whole point of having an escort is so we wouldn't get into situations like this!" Inuyasha replied, covering his eyes with one hand. "That fucking Kagome wench!"_

"_Why do you have such a problem with her anyway?" Miroku asked curiously, not replacing the cap onto his water bottle. "Do you hate her already?"_

"_I…Fuck this, I don't hate her, you know I can't do that having known her ten seconds, but I can't fucking like her can I? And I don't get how you and Sango are being so nice to her when we're going to kill her father!" Inuyasha snapped in exasperation. He always told the Miroku the truth._

"_You can't waste the opportunity to meet new people Inuyasha; especially not when we meet so few." Miroku replied sagely._

"_But if I…I mean you, get close to her, you won't be able to deal when she grieves for her murdered father, will you?" Inuyasha pointed out._

"_In our line of work Inuyasha, we can't afford to **not** do this. To have any hope of a life beyond Tessaiga Inc., which is something I think we all want, deep down, we need people around us. We **need **this, Inuyasha." Miroku replied, shrugging, the water bottle waving in his hands as he moved them with his speech._

"_For once, we can't pre-meditate our every move in this environment," Miroku continued, "For once, we need to go with the flow." He finished simply, shrugging, spilling a tiny bit of water onto the floor._

_Hating the serious turn this conversation had taken, Inuyasha espied the open, quivering water bottle in Miroku's right hand. With one lightning fast swipe, he had swept the bottle from Miroku's grasp, liberally splashing the room entry technology._

_Miroku glared at him as the hand pad began to spark and bleep and growl, and the two friends shared a look of panic as a loud, keening electrical wail sprung from the eye scanner (not that they knew what it was)._

_Inuyasha, not feeling like risking electrocution, shoved Miroku's hand into the soaking wet electrical equipment, to stem the flow of gooey, coppery liquid now spewing from the fine pores in the hand pad._

_Inuyasha cringed as what sounded and looked like a small bolt of lightning raced through Miroku's body, so that Inuyasha could, for a split second alone, see the outline of Miroku's skeleton. Inuyasha covered his head with his arms from the sparks coming off of Miroku's cursing, convulsive body. _

_As Miroku's fell to the floor, coughing and cursing fit for Inuyasha first thing in the morning, Inuyasha noticed what had happened in the fume of smoke that had come up from the technology._

_Miroku was slurring his words and cursing brokenly, swaying as he sat on the floor, hair stood straight up in the air._

_And there were some very nice, shiny chrome bars surrounding him._

"_Inu…Inublasha…you…fuckin'…retarded little…" was among much of the bullshit Miroku was coming out with._

_Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor as he witnessed this little scene. _

PRESENT DAY

And that was where Inuyasha was up to.

Miroku could hear a slightly muffled siren going in his ears, and as he rolled over and moaned pitifully, he could see a stricken Inuyasha stood stock-still in the hallway.

This was gonna _hurt_ in the morning…

8888

Kagome's head rose along with the rest of the class as a piercing noise rang through the classroom, like an ambulance siren. Even the professor looked like he was in pain.

The whole class stood, and each exited the room in turn, using the express exit that just took a fingerprint scan.

Kagome's eyebrows narrowed as she hustled through the hallway, Sango close at her side. What the hell had happened to make the security alarm for this floor go off like that?

Kagome's mind continued to whirl with possibilities until she crashed into the broad back of the quarterback in front of her.

She peered around him to see what had warranted the sudden stop and felt her face twist into a mixture of horror and unabashed humor.

8888

Sango could feel the silence hanging thick in the air, as the couple hundred students on the ground floor crowded around the curious, confusing scene by the doors of a French room.

She could see there was someone in pain on the floor. She could see someone standing next to the crumpled form, looking stricken and nervous. She could see there was a small fire starting on the wall. She could see that this had seriously shaken the two guys involved and that one could seriously have died. She was aware that no one could tell how serious one of the guy's injuries were.

And yet, when she looked at the cantankerous, sooty face on the shiny white tiles, and the panicked grimace on the hanyou's face, she _burst out laughing._

Long, and hard.

LOUDLY.

To the point where her breath was getting short.

_Oh God, would they qualify for America's Funniest Animals???_ She thought disjointedly, forcing herself to crack up even more

It was only when she had to stop laughing or risk watching her lungs burst that she realized that the _whole student body_ (at least on that floor) was glaring at her.

_So much for laying low then…_ Sango thought wistfully.

8888

Kagome looked at Sango, jaw to the floor. How could she be laughing at a time like this, when Miroku could be _dead_!!!

Kagome shook her head at Sango, her high opinion of her taken down a few pegs, and turned to look at the scene in front of her.

Surprise, surprise, Kagome's mouth corners twitched as she looked at the now coherent, cursing, charred kebob rolling around in a heap of soot, and a petrified looking (but annoying, she reminded herself) hanyou standing over him. _Some escort she was turning out to be…_

She felt the laughter bubbling up in her belly, and as she started feeling unsteady with the effort of holding her mean-spirited, evil, unsympathetic joy and happiness in, she clutched the guy she'd bumped into earlier.

She looked up to see his shoulders shaking with the effort of containing his laughter.

As she cast her eyes around the atrium, she incredulously noticed that EVERYONE was holding in repressed laughter.

And too late, she remembered, she was too.

8888

Inuyasha's expression began to morph into one of suspicion and curiosity as he heard chuckling from the back somewhere.

_Was it okay to laugh??? Isn't this usually when the principal comes striding in to dole out punishment, at least on TV??_

_Wait…were…were more people laughing?? Like Sango hadn't blown their plan of keeping their heads down already, she would now be responsible for starting a riot._

Inuyasha chose to ignore Miroku's situation, who was currently hacking up half a lung on the floor. He would just say that he had had _nothing_ to do with _that. _

As peals of laughter began to ring out around him, Inuyasha let his head flop into his hands.

They had been here forty minutes, and everything had gone to pot already! He'd succeeded in hating Kagome Higurashi as much as she hated him, and had caused possibly _the _biggest scene he could've done without striding around the halls in nothing but a hot pink thong. With a hat made of fruit on his head.

Christ, they'd be grounded for the rest of the _century_.

8888

Kagome leaned against Sango, tears streaming from her blue eyes as she cackled into the taller girl's shoulder.

She just couldn't believe how these two had been left alone for ten minutes and had got themselves into such a ridiculous situtation!

_Oh, this was classic…_

8888

"ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN, EVERYBODY, JUST CALM DOWN!!!!" A rational female voice boomed around the small area.

Everyone halted to see where this huge voice was coming from, and from a line of students clogging up one corridor, Principal Kaede barrelled through with a megaphone to her face.

Inuyasha's pained grimace had returned with a vengeance, and even Miroku stopped wheezing long enough to squint up at the diminutive old woman.

Sango felt torn between hiding in the masses and pretending she didn't know them, or fleeing far, far, far away from The Academy, away from this environment where people got so close to each other.

Resolutely, she picked the only option she knew made sense.

She walked over to the stricken males, hauled Miroku into a wobbly standing position, turned to Principal Kaede, and said,

"They're my responsibility, Principal Kaede; I'm sorry." She stated, glaring death at the troublesome twosome.

Principal Kaede took the megaphone away from her mouth, hissed "One second, dear," and proceeded to bellow everyone out of the halls and back to their classes, all except for Kagome, who was standing sheepishly in the empty white atrium, alongside Sango.

"Okay, kids." Kaede started switching off her megaphone. "We'll head to my office, and talk through what happened here."

The four teens silently followed Kaede to her office, each with many, many ways to violently kill at least one other person in that group in their heads.

8888

MEANWHILE, BACK AT TESSAIGA INC. …

"Tai, do you think they suspect something?" Izayoi asked her mate lazily as they lay on sunloungers by the pool.

"What, you mean our plans for Kagome?" Tai replied, turning over to face her. "Not those, that's for sure."

"But they know something's up?" Izayoi confirmed her own suspicions.

"Hell yes," Tai replied.

"How in God's name are we going to persuade them to make this work?" Izzy asked, propping her Versace shades on her lustrous black hair.

"We're not," Tai said, throwing her an Inuyasha-esque smirk. "We'll fix it so there's _no other way out_."

"But that's…" Izayoi began to protest. An eyebrow rose in gleeful understanding. "Brilliant…"

"I always am." Tai replied smugly, settling back down to catch some rays.

"Shut up." Izayoi replied, swatting him playfully.

"Jealous wench." Tai grunted back.

Izayoi simply grinned. She'd get him back later, and he knew it.

8888

"And that's what happened, my lady," Miroku finished, looking for all the world like a kicked, barbequed puppy. "It was all Inuyasha's fault." He pouted, pointing at the perpetrator.

"IT WAS NOT!" Inuyasha exploded for the fourth time. "**SHE,** (pointing a finger at Kagome) WHO IS **SUPPOSED** TO BE ESCORTING US, DIDN'T MAKE SURE WE KNEW HOW TO GET INTO THE FUCKING ROOMS!!"

"OH MY GOD, INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, her first input into the conversation in Kaede's plushy office chairs. "HOW AM I TO BLAME FOR NOT TAKING FRENCH THIS YEAR!? **EVERYONE** KNOWS HOW TO USE THE DOORS; ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK! WHAT WAS SO HARD ABOUT HEADING TO THE RECEPTION IN THE LOBBY???"

"Can I just add," Sango chipped in politely, unsure of how people generally spoke to a principal. "That Kagome was a perfectly good example to me, so don't doubt her skills as an escort."

As Kagome shot Sango a grateful wink, Sango cheered in her head. _Yes, one more point on the gaining trust ladder. Hey, I thought this would be harder…I kinda like her._

"Somehow, I still think she should've told us how to do this in the lobby," Inuyasha grunted, torn between wanting to win this fight and remembering he was supposed to be making her like him.

Kagome inhaled, ready to reply sharply, when Kaede held up a gnarled, commanding hand.

Kagome visibly deflated, and sunk into her armchair, a sullen expression on her face.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, I am not going to punish you, as it was clearly an accident, if a somewhat stupid one, provided this doesn't happen again," Kaede began, eyeing the two boys severely.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's right, you should have warned them about the door systems before they left you," Kaede admonished gently, and Inuyasha let out a quiet "Ha!" under his breath, that no one missed.

"But Inuyasha, I have known Kagome to be an excellent escort, (a whispered "Ha!" from Kagome) and just because you two have decided you can't get along doesn't mean she will stop being your escort, understood?" Kaede said to the two sulky teens.

"I said, _understood_?" Kaede spoke again, louder this time.

"Yes, Miss Kaede," Kagome replied quietly, Inuyasha following suit.

"Excellent," Kaede chirped, a strangely bright smile on her face. "Well, you've missed all of second period, I apologise, but if you hurry, you'll make it to Gym class on time. You're all in that lesson, I presume?"

"Yes," Kagome replied grouchily.

"Alright then, you're dismissed." Kaede said, smiling at them on their slow way out the mechanised door.

8888

"Wench." Inuyasha muttered on leaving Kaede's office last, after Kagome made an exaggerated show of demonstrating first with a fearful Miroku, a confident Sango and lastly herself, how the handprint entry to Principal Kaede's office worked.

"Asshole." Kagome replied disdainfully.

"Come on, Miroku, Gym next." Inuyasha muttered, glancing at his schedule. He tore off, striding to the left, and dragging a cleaner Miroku behind him.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Sango called from the hall that led to the right. "It's this way."

Kagome turned and walked backwards for a couple of steps, smirking at the two hapless teens.

"We knew that." Inuyasha replied, jogging to catch up.

8888

Sango began hyperventilating almost immediately.

_What the hell is this??? Why are people just stripping, like it's nothing?!?!? Are females really allowed to do this??_

Sango could barely breathe in this environment. How did Kagome cope??

Kagome had led them into the one of the two girls' changing rooms, which were practically palatial for such a structure. Each girl in the school had her own numbered and named locker, with pin code and PE kit with tracking system included.

That Sango could deal with.

Each girl had kit for all weathers, and all sports. You just changed kit according to what the coaches specified. You put whatever clothes you were wearing onto a special shelf that recorded the number of items and the weight of your outfit, save underwear.

Sango could easily get her head around that.

Any sweat on the kits by the end of the session had to be removed by one of the many sweat vacuums around the vast room, so that the tracking technology stayed intact and safe.

Sango understood.

But, the one thing Sango could not comprehend, could actually NOT SEE THE PURPOSE OF, was this changing crap.

Everyone seemed perfectly happy to strip down to just their bras and panties, and spend a considerable amount of time clad in only this. If Sango looked around, she could see Kagome chatting to the close friends she had introduced her too already, Ayame and Rin. Fine, right?

Yeah, if only Rin wasn't clad in boy short panties and an Academy Cheerleaders logo tank top, Ayame in a jog bra and cycle shorts and Kagome in a push up bra pattered with cherries and clingy sweatpants.

Sango wasn't used to being around such tactile people, and wasn't aware that it was pretty normal for schools to change this way. There weren't many women working at Tessaiga Inc. (they made up about 20 of the workforce), and she'd never been exposed to this many half-naked bodies, male or female, all at one time. As a matter of fact, Sango wasn't used to the touchy-feely, friendly attitude the whole school seemed to adopt. And it was _freaking her out_.

She tapped Kagome on the shoulder, to ask what to put on, when a rough, manly voice rang out behind her, making her cringe and turn around.

"That's Coach Yura," Kagome whispered behind her. "This means ball sports."

"Volleyball, today, ladies!" the terrifying coach boomed. "Sweats or shorts, t-shirts only!" She had a manly body and build, with broad shoulders, wide…everywhere and a face devoid of makeup. However, Sango gasped to see, she had long black hair that brushed her ankles in a long, fat braid down her back.

"Told ya," Kagome grinned.

"Joy…" Sango whimpered back.

It was going to a _loooong _semester…

8888

MEANWHILE, OVER IN THE BOYS' CHANGING ROOM

"Alriiight," Inuyasha drawled, liking this experience.

"What's up?" Miroku asked, unused to hearing his friend so contented sounding.

"I kind of like this," Inuyasha replied, shaking hands with yet another guy congratulating him for what he did to Miroku, and commiserating that he had been caught.

"What, a room full of half naked men?" Miroku asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I knew it all along Inuyasha, it's okay to come out of the closet now."

"Fuck off," Inuyasha replied. "I mean, how…well…kinda cool it is to have other guys around who aren't cold-blooded murderers."

"Well, yeah, that is good, I suppose," Miroku agreed, pulling on the loose school issue swimming trunks he remembered so well. He himself had hooked up with some people he had known way back when, and had settled in just as well as Inuyasha, if a little more ridiculed.

As he added his socks to the weight shelf, Miroku glanced something _very _familiar out of the corner of his eye.

_Shit. That isn't who I think it is, is it?? _Miroku asked, praying that he was wrong.

As the male turned around, Miroku's suspicions were confirmed.

He swiftly turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm, grasping it urgently, hoping to steer him out of the room to the outdoor pool for their PE swimming lesson before the two caught sight of each other in a small space with lots of potential weapons like this one.

As he felt Inuyasha tense before he turned all the way around, Miroku knew the battle was lost.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"WOLF-CRAP????"

"MUTT????"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?????"**

**AN: OMG. I am so sorry, again for being so late, and pray that this chapter was good enough to mean that you still review and tell me what you think!!!!! I am SO hungry, so I'm gonna run and get lunch (remember, I live in England, it's currently 12.52pm) and leave you guys with this chapter.**

**Love**

**Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming and Showdowns

AN: Hello, my lovelies, and welcome back to Blood Heritage. Alright, alright, I know I'm late. Late beyond late. So late I'm almost on time (lame joke to stop you from sending death threats?? No??? Didn't think so...) but I'm working on it.

**Okay, so, exams are over, and now, full speed ahead with the story, which I'm inexplicably proud of already!!**

**Well, look out for some more Kouga and Inuyasha this chapter, some secrets unraveled a little more and a smattering of romance, I tried hard to make it a good one for you guys!!!**

**As you've waited so long, here you go nice and fast:**

**Chapter 5: Swimming and Showdowns**

"What the fuck are _you _doing at _my _school, dog shit???" Kouga asked, stalking up to Inuyasha, nose to nose.

"_Your _school?" Inuyasha repeated, smirking right back at him. " _You _own it? Shoot, if I remember correctly," he pretended to be pondering, loudly enough to draw total attention to the pair. "You don't even own a pair of balls, let alone a school!"

Chuckles rippled around the pair, the only exception being Miroku, who was currently smacking his head against a locker. Repeatedly.

"You _really _wanna open that can of worms? Do you?" Kouga asked him, cobalt eyes glittering in the half-light. "Must I remind you about you and your little "samurai" running around when you were five...ON THE STREET, AT RUSH HOUR...and your little...accident, so to speak????"

"You don't want to play with me, wolf, 'cause this game is for the big kids only..." Inuyasha spoke coldly, a stage whisper.

"What you mean, Hide and Go Seek?" Kouga cocked his head, gearing up for his punchline. "Or, as in _your _case," he looked down at Inuyasha's very sizeable bulge witheringly. "Hide and Go Pee?"

Inuyasha's complexion darkened with rage as he remembered that Kouga generally gave as good as he got. Veins rose in his arms as the laughter intensified. It wasn't like Inuyasha to back down, but he didn't want to get found out before he could even start the mission properly.

Luckily, Inuyasha never had to make the decision.

"LADIES!" a male voice rang out as a baseball-capped head came round the door. "Break up the catfights and get out to the pool! NOW!"

"Coming right out, Coach Myouga..." Kouga replied, shooting a megawatt smile. Inuyasha's expression of stone fell at this. _Since when had Kouga listened to authority? _

"This ain't over, mutt." Kouga turned back to Inuyasha, whispering so low only youkai could hear it.

He then backed out of the door, his group of friends tailing him closely out of the swinging door. Inuyasha continued to stand in place, fuming, until just he and Miroku were left in the silent locker room.

"Inu – " Miroku tried tentatively, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged out of Miroku's trembling touch, and turned to face him, golden eyes aflame with anger.

"DO I NEED THIS RIGHT NOW???" Inuyasha yelled, turning and crashing through the door without even waiting for an answer, leaving nothing but the end of a towel whistling through the door after him.

Miroku never knew whether it was safe to answer him in these situations. It was going to be a _long_ lesson...

8888

Kagome blinked as she stepped out into the warm sun, her hot pink sneakers sinking into the sand of the volleyball court. She turned to check Sango could see her, and smiled as she realized she was worrying over nothing. The striking girl was laughing with Ayame and Rin, who had both taken an instant shine to Kagome's new charge.

Kagome struggled not to cringe as she saw Kouga jogging over to her, wearing blue school board shorts and not a damn thing else. This was what she got for being eager getting outside, dammit...

_The irony of it all is that I can feel the dirty thoughts of everyone else on this volleyball court about him, and all I want to do is run faaaaarrrr away..._Kagome thought, attempting to avert her gaze.

However, a strong, tan hand grasped her upper arm as she turned to a smirking Ayame and Rin who was whispering at top speed in Sango's ear, whose smile just grew and grew the more Rin said. Kagome shut her eyes, and exhaled. SLOOOOOWWWWLLLY. She'd break up with him. She would. Next week, though. _Next week._

"Hey, baby," she said warmly, turning on the smile. _Please don't do what I think he's going to do..._

"Hey yourself," Kouga said roguishly, pulling her close, so close she could smell his expensive cologne.

"Don't you have to...go swim or something?" Kagome said, looking up into his eyes. _Hopefully..._

"Yeah, but...I just wanted to come and do _this_."Kouga said, ensuring the mutt was watching before landing a passionate kiss on Kagome's lips. _Crap. _Kagome thought.

Despite her definitely _un_romantic feelings towards Kouga, Kagome was a) determined to prove to herself that she was in _no _way attracted to Inuyasha, and b) not about to deny the fact that Kouga was an _excellent_ kisser. With this in mind, she melted into his arms, and allowed the kiss to deepen, opening her mouth to his expert tongue. She heard Kouga give a tiny moan as she put her own tongue to work. _Might as well make it count, _she thought.

Sango's eyes widened as she saw Kagome sucking the face off a _very _attractive, and conveniently half-naked wolf youkai at the court sidelines. A very...very familiar wolf youkai. She couldn't see half his face, but she could have sworn it was...ohhhh. She peeked through the fence, and searched for Inuyasha's attention-grabbing silver hair and Miroku's distinctive purple orbs. She saw a petulant, pouting, pissed off expression on one face, and one of sickened worry on the other. Sadly, that was all she needed to know. Kouga Ookami was back. He'd apparently jumped the wire fencing between the court and the pool. And was clearly involved with the girl Inuyasha was crushing on, (he just didn't know it yet) and a vital part of their current job...

_SHIT, _she thought, barely hearing Rin's babble any more.

Kouga pulled away with a smack, and one last quick kiss, before saying, "Gotta get back before Coach turns up, babe. See you at lunch!"

"Sure," Kagome replied quietly, slightly breathless, and a little grossed out.

She soon realized, as she turned around, that it wasn't her only problem. She currently had most of the senior class'girls giving her filthy glares. Evidently, Ayame and Rin were tutting at her and giving her mock severe glares, whilst Sango looked...shellshocked???

Now, everyone would think she was a bitchy slut.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

8888

Inuyasha felt an unfamiliar bile rising in his throat, and quickly swallowed as he watched Kouga whip Kagome into his arms and proceed to steal all her oxygen. His fluffy ears twitched in irritation as he heard the deeply attractive slurping coming from the couple across the PE grounds..._they deserve each other..._

Miroku watched Inuyasha's reaction to the PDA with a knowing smirk and a cocked eyebrow at Sango, who grinned and winked back at him. Clearly, setting up Inuyasha and Kagome was _much _easier than having to deal with his and Sango's wannabe relationship.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat on the sunny grass that the other guys were stretched out on, waiting for the coach to arrive, and set them their challenge.

8888

"Slut."

"What on earth got into _you_?"

"Should I say something? Ohhhh..."

Kagome cringed under the judgemental gaze of Ayame, Rin and Sango. All three were glaring down at her (well, Rin was glaring up, but who was looking?)

"Explain yourself, young lady." Ayame demanded grabbing Kagome by the upper arm and sitting her on the sandy court. The other followed suit, and continued boring holes into her with their eyes.

"Uhm...err..."Kagome stuttered, unsure of how exactly she could make this look like it _wasn't_ her fault. _Despite the fact that it was._

"PDAs??? Before PE???" Rin began incredulously, when Sango chipped in to complete her thought.

"For someone who _doesn't _want him, you sure looked _way _into that smooch..." Sango said, unusually witty (for her).

"When, Kagome?" Ayame asked, shaking her head in disappointment. "Honey, you can't keep messing with him like this." Ayame finished, stroking Kagome's hair.

"At the _very _least, let him go in enough time that he can find a date for prom!!" Rin pleaded, cinnamon eyes sparkling.

_Calm down girlie, _Ayame intoned in her head, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _He's not mine...yet..._

"_Next week, _I promise!" Kagome exclaimed. They were right, she knew they were right... she _had _to stop stringing him along this way, but...

"Honey, it's been "next week, I promise" for the past three months," Rin said, complete with a highly inaccurate screeching that was supposed to be Kagome's voice.

"I'm just _really_ bad at rejection, okay????" Kagome exclaimed, putting her head in her hands and growling.

"But, thing is, Kagome," Sango put in, amazed by her own boldness, "you risk him finding out how you really feel the hard way. Which you _know _isn't fair."

"You're right, you're all right," Kagome replied, getting up and dusting off her shorts as she saw Coach Yura headed towards the court, clipboard in hand, dirty look already in place. "But we'll talk about it later." She said firmly, turning to the fearsome lady coach.

"Shoot, and I haven't even failed to do fifty press-ups yet..." Kagome muttered, making her friends chuckle under their breath as they formed an organised line, in alphabetical order, as they'd been trained to do.

Crisis averted.

Well, until lunch.

She hoped.

8888

Inuyasha glared mutinously at Kouga from across the pool. Be damned if he couldn't out-stare him.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he broke from the conversation he was having with Yomari about where he'd been the past two years. _Sojourn in Switzerland, my ass..._Miroku chuckled in his head. Inuyasha and Kouga were stood, staring each other down.

"I'm truly-" Miroku began walking up to his stony-faced friend.

"Amazed at your maturity, ladies!" Coach Myouga boomed out of nowhere, finishing Miroku's sentence. Well, not exactly how it was supposed to be, but...

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he scouted the area for a...well, someone who looked like a coach. All he was getting was sunny skies and sparkling pool.

Was this a voice in his head????????? And just when he thought he _wasn't _losing it...

Nope, everyone else had fallen silent around the pool as well. There was definitely a voice.

Miroku feet flexed into the ground, feeling for sound vibrations from the ground, as he'd been taught so long ago.

He couldn't feel any.

He looked across at Inuyasha, who, having splashed water in Kouga's face, won the staring contest and searched for the source of the voice all in one movement.

The two shared a puzzled look.

"Try looking down, dog breath," Kouga whispered harshly, pointing a claw towards the slick tiles of the ground.

"Oh, nice try!" Inuyasha scoffed, looking disdainfully at Kouga, eyes flashing in the sunlight. " What is he, a flea youkai? You're gonna have to do – Miroku, quit elbowing me already – _much _better than that, wolf shit! Since you're nothing but – Fuck, Miroku, whaaa – oh."

Inuyasha quickly realized what Miroku had been trying to tell him. And regretted most of what he'd just said. _Most _being the operative word here.

"Oops." He cringed under the glare (teeny tiny, but kind of threatening) of the flea youkai even he almost had to squint to see.

"Oops is right, chickie!!!!!!!!" an almighty voice bellowed from the youkai Inuyasha could probably kill by sneezing on him.

"Are you...the coach, by any chance??" Miroku put in, as Inuyasha looked momentarily disoriented from the force of Myouga's voice.

"Damn straight I am!" Coach Myouga hollered back, making Miroku's eyes roll back into his head momentarily.

Meanwhile, Kouga and his cronies sniggered in the background, and Inuyasha could tell they were in for a rough ride.

"Well, he didn't mean any disrespect, sir," Miroku replied levelly, looking down at the pint-sized youkai.

"Didn't he, now?" The tiny youkai boomed back, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"He really didn't, sir, he's usually a most respectful young man, only he was being provoked by another classmate at the time," Miroku nodded emphatically, hoping this innocent look was working.

"Was he now?" Coach Myouga hollered back, his voice only slightly less eardrum bleeding.

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha replied, after a quick hair yank from Miroku.

"You two are new blood, aren't you?" the coach asked, perusing them with tiny bug eyes.

"Just in today, sir." Miroku replied politely.

"Well, let me have my taste and then we get you pansies into the pool!" the coach replied, hopping up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" Miroku asked, all his senses on red alert.

"Taste you." The coach replied, as though it was completely normal.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked. He was _nobody's_ bitch...

"You know the deal." Coach Myouga said, seemingly marking out a spot near Miroku's neck. "Have a suck on you."

"I...I don't think that's appropriate, Coach..." Miroku stuttered, prepared to squish the coach flat if anything happened.

"Ohhhh..." Inuyasha realised, eyes wide with knowledge.

"Ohhhh, what, pray tell?" Miroku asked through gritted teeth, aware the whole class was watching this with casual interest.

"He's a flea youkai. It's what they do." Inuyasha stated matter of factly, shrugging.

"_What's _what they do??" Miroku asked urgently, aware of Myouga humming in his ear as though preparing to stuff Miroku with sage and rosemary and push him in the oven until golden brown.

"The sucking thing." Inuyasha nodded towards the contented youkai, sniffing at Miroku's jugular.

"SUCKING WHAT????" Miroku asked, stomping his foot in irritation.

"Suck your blood, dumbass." Inuyasha stated like it was totally normal. "Just let him; it won't hurt much, and he'll hate you until you do. It's an old tradition of his people, seriously, he'll get nasty if you say no."

Miroku's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw a surprisingly large pair of fangs protrude from the tiny mouth as the flea prepared to take away his nectar of life.

He could see Inuyasha warning him not to do it. Hell, he could see everyone wishing he wouldn't do it. But Miroku'd been to this twisted school before, and had never heard of _this. _Who was to say they weren't using the coach to take his blood to make clones of him they'd use to take over the world???? Huh?

As _if _the nasty wannabe-mosquito was gonna get _him. _

He'd do it. And he'd be proud.

8888

As Kagome lunged forwards, hands ahead of her to hit the light, hot pink ball over the net to the other team's side, she was aware that something had changed. Something major. And something _very _odd.

Wait, was she the only one playing??? As in, everyone else had _stopped _doing sports and _Kagome _hadn't?? What was the world coming to????? She never thought she'd see the day.

She felt light fingers on her damp shoulder, and looked up to see Sango's sweaty, stricken face as they looked across to the pool where the boys' class was stood.

Kagome scrutinized the scene, and then her pupils dilated to the size of plates. Was Miroku going to..._swat_ Coach Myouga??? Seriously???

Of course he wasn't, she tried to reason with herself. Only if you ignore the mutinous gleam in his eye and the slowly rising hand, index finger and thumb primed to maximum flicking distance.

Even Sango understood that you just didn't stop a flea youkai as old as Coach Myouga from taking a teaspoon of blood from you without his permission. If there was anything youkai generally did, it was respect their elders. And Coach Myouga was as elder as it got. And Miroku was going to swat him.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a meaningful glace, and hearing Coach Yura come over the sand behind them, anticipating a getaway from the class, sprinted into action.

"He can't flick him!" Sango exclaimed as they ran for the fence.

"No one's done it since the first guy who tried when he arrived last year." Kagome panted, struggling to keep up with Sango's powerful legs.

"Even better news," Sango replied stonily, eyes narrowing at her target.

"STOP!!!" Kagome hollered, body slamming Miroku, whose shoulder moved a half inch. "If you EVER want to see – shit." Kagome cursed, eyes widening as she realized what she'd just done.

In hitting Miroku so hard, Kagome had managed to knock Coach Myouga off of Miroku's shoulder, who had, of course, gone plummeting to the ground.

Kagome cringed at the loudest silence she'd ever heard, and sagged as she knelt to the floor.

As she peered at the still little flea, she felt warm breath on her head and a shadow fall across the ground. Lo and behold she looked up into irritated golden eyes, narrowed in suspicion at the wheezing body on the ground.

Kagome was surprised to see his eyes soften as they met her own, and quickly averted her gaze, hiding her crimson flush and tiny grin.

She didn't have _time _for grinning.

She was going into the CPS.

8888

Inuyasha momentarily let his guard down when blue eyes met his own, and he quickly turned his head and blinked away the odd feeling rising in his head. Not unpleasant or anything, but totally odd.

He prodded the flea, and on hearing a strangled moan, picked him up and threw him in his palm, showing him to everyone else.

"He's okay, move along people, NOTHING to see here!" he shouted, turning around and heading back towards the school.

Inuyasha stopped when he realized he had NO idea where to take him.

He seized the nearest arm and hauled it along behind him, expecting Miroku to show him the way.

"Ex_cuse _me!" Kagome shrieked. "God, Inuyasha, if you wanted me to take you somewhere, all you had to do was _ask_!" she said snippily, wrenching her arm from his shocked grasp.

"Please, bitch," Inuyasha scoffed. " I didn't mean _you._ As a matter of fact-" Inuyasha paused and breathed deeply, remembering the real task at hand here. " come along, what kind of crappy escort would you be if you didn't?"

"Wait up," Sango called out, jogging up to them, Miroku creeping along behind, quaking in fear, having been told what he had done wrong.

"Thank fuck," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, halting in his tracks.

"Do you have a death wish? Do you??" Kagome shrieked when they caught up, poking Miroku hard in the toned chest.

Miroku blinked, wide eyes full of faux innocence, and replied, "Sweet Kagome, forgive a boy his ignorance."

"There's only so many times a girl _can _forgive your kind of ignorance," Sango replied, shoving him hard as they strolled up to the glossy, defined building that was their new school, leaving their puzzled classmates far behind them.

"Miroku, even I am struggling to understand here," Inuyasha said, turning to face his friend as they moved. "You live with demons for two years, and you _never _learn the hierarchy and respect thing?"

"Well Inuyasha," Miroku replied angrily, "As you put it, I'm nothing but a demoned up human, so why should I have to learn the rules!?"

His outburst was met with three faces. Three silent faces. Two fuming, one bemused.

And then Miroku realized. He'd let slip that he had demon blood coursing through his veins. Fuck.

"I'm sorry;" Kagome started, blinking. "You're a _what _now?"

"Uhh..." Sango started, not knowing how to escape this.

"What he meant was that... That is to say..." Inuyasha hedged for something to say, devising many ways in which to slaughter Miroku when Kagome wasn't looking.

"I _meant _that I was demoned up, you know, from living with Inuyasha's inuyoukai family!" Miroku almost cheered. "Sango and I are both demoned up, get it?"

"Uh...I guess..." Kagome replied, clearly dissatisfied with that answer. "It's your business, I suppose."

"Yep, took the words right out of my mouth!" Sango quickly said, looping an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "So, we're not gonna get punished for this, right?"

"Ha, good one Sango," Kagome laughed sarcastically, the subject effectively changed. "As if. This is gonna mean the CPS."

"The IRS?" Inuyasha asked, having zoned out for a few seconds. " What, is there a tax on elder disrespect now?"

"No..." Miroku replied wearily, his face contorting in distaste. "It's the CPS. Also known as the Creative Punishment Scheme."

"Yeah!" Kagome enforced, then turned curious eyes on Miroku. "But how did you know? No other school's that sadistic."

"I...I used to go here, back in 2005. Sophomore year." Miroku replied, figuring he needed to tell the truth after the hairy patch just earlier.

"Seriously??" Kagome said, grinning widely. "Why didn't you say anything? I think I replaced you!" she said. "They said a boy had left out of the blue so there was a space available! They had to pull a lot of strings to get all three of you in."

She placed a palm on the door into the school's entrance and had them all skip through the same way.

"The CPS is the school's way of punishing miscreants outside detention and extra homework." Kagome began.

"If I remember correctly, it's making you do things like sharpen every pencil in the school, or calculate the entire locker room's surface area." Miroku chipped in miserably.

"Yup, and there's a time limit, going from an hour to a month depending on what you did and how hard the task is." Kagome finished.

"Aren't there laws against that kind of thing?" Sango asked incredulously, jaw on the floor.

"There'd fucking well better be!" Inuyasha burst out, almost dropping the comatose Coach Myouga. "Hell if I'm doing _that_."

"Inuyasha, you'll find there's not much of a choice, considering the alternatives, which no one knows about but have heard are horrendous. You never learn what they are, do you Miroku?" Kagome asked, cocking her head at Miroku.

Sango didn't miss the cloud come over Miroku's bright eyes as Kagome said this.

"Nope, the one thing they've _really _managed to keep a secret," Miroku replied, smiling.

"And Sango, yes there are laws, but The Academy pretty much considers themselves exempt. I mean, look at the people they admit to the school. They have their own rules." Kagome said wistfully.

"And we're about to feel the consequences," Miroku said gravely, looking at the twitching little body in Inuyasha's hands.

8888

"Would Kikyou Tara please come to Principal Kaede's office _immediately._ Repeat. Kikyou Tara, to Principal Kaede's office _immediately._" The static female voice boomed over the PA system.

A strikingly beautiful girl pulled her head away from the crotch area of the school's in-house chief geek and mopped her face up with a tissue, delicately dabbing around her rosy lips.

"So, I can expect that Japanese History term paper by Thursday?" Kikyou checked as she lazily got up, buttoning up her skintight, hot pink, ruffled spandex blouse.

She quirked an eyebrow as she watched the uber-geek's beady eyes roam the length of her legs and her slim hips, peeking out from under her brushed black leather miniskirt, encased in black leather boots.

"You got it, Kikyou, definitely." The nameless geek stuttered back, buttoning up his brown cords.

"Thanks!" she chirped, grabbing her Dolce and Gabbana purse off the floor, stuffing the used tissue into it and sauntering out of the art storeroom door, leaving an elated geek behind her as she strolled to Principal Kaede's office.

What could she possibly want?

8888

"You want us to work under _who_?" Kagome shrieked, standing up in horror.

"Shhhh..." Sango hushed her, grabbing her arm and jerking her back into the plushy armchair in Principal Kaede's office.

"Not under her, Kagome dear, but _with _her." Principal Kaede soothed, fully aware of what she was doing. She had spoken to Inuyasha's parents, and needed to ensure that the plan went ahead.

"Kagome, I wouldn't whine, the lovely Sango and I are painting all the school toilets." Miroku said drearily, glancing at a sulking Sango.

"So you not only want to me to work under Kinky-ho, but with _this_?" Kagome exclaimed angrily, pointing an angry finger at Inuyasha, who scowled darkly.

"You aren't working _under _her, for the last time, Kagome," Principal Kaede replied, exasperated.

"That's because there's no space, every other guy in school is _already _under her," Kagome sniped cattily.

"Excuse me." Principal Kaede said sternly, her eyes turning deadly serious. "I will not have you speak of a fellow pupil in that manner, young lady."

The two women glared at each other, each challenging the other to back down. Kagome finally relented.

"Sorry, Principal Kaede," Kagome replied sheepishly, easing back into her seat.

"Uh huh," Principal Kaede said, shuffling some papers on her desk. "Would you like to know what you're actually doing?"

"Suuuure..." Inuyasha drawled, sure it couldn't be anything good. For God's sake, he was a trained assassin, one of the best and most feared in the world. He could kill everyone in this room in less than 30 seconds. And yet, here he was, getting punished for leaving a lesson.

It was _such _a come down.

"You and Kagome will be modeling for Kikyou's Life Art piece she will submit with her art school applications." The principal said, biding her time.

"Modeling. As in sitting still. I can handle that." Kagome said, shrugging, unaware of what was to come.

"Ah, but Kikyou is doing a special piece on the natural state of the human body. In its entirety." The principal said, colouring slightly.

"So..." Inuyasha replied, confused.

"You two will be doing this for Kikyou, for the next two weeks, in the nude, together and individually. She initially only wanted one male subject, but I decided a pair would be better, and teach you two more tolerance for one another and respect for other people. Don't think I haven't seen the footage of the way you two speak to one another. Remember what school you attend." Principal Kaede finished, grinning maniacally.

There was a silence and a tension. Both so thick you would hear a pin drop louder than a bomb going off.

It was broken by a sugar sweet voice pealing out from the doorway, a curvaceous silhouette in the room.

"Yes, Principal Kaede?"

"Kinky-ho..." both Kagome and Miroku growled mutinously.

**AN: Oh, alright, so it wasn't my best work. But I'm just getting back into the swing of things, and this was hard work you guys. I still really hope you like it, it's not too terrible, is it? At least it's nice and long, right? I'll see you next time! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Envy and Education

AN: Wow, guys, almost 100 reviews for five chapters, you have NO idea how proud that makes me feel!!! Apologies for being so very very late, what with 6th form starting (those of you who are English will know what I mean) and other new stuff, I've had NO time to write, but hopefully, this will have been worth it!!!!

**Okay guys, so, I'm gonna make you wait a litttttle longer for the nude InuKag goings on, just so you have something to look forward to, but in the meanwhile, I think you'll find plenty to keep you and our characters occupied… cackles **

**Abbreviations used:**

**CPS – Creative Punishment Scheme – the highly unusual punishments that the Academy is famous for, and that some freak clearly has a lot of fun thinking up…(****me)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, own Inuyasha. Good one. Let's get real here, I don't even have an Inuyasha plushie.**

**CLAIMER: But you know what **_**is **_**mine? This story, and CITF, and anything else I may happen to write :) **

**So, here we go:**

**Chapter 6: Envy and Education**

_There was a silence and a tension. Both so thick you would hear a pin drop louder than a bomb going off._

_It was broken by a sugar sweet voice pealing out from the doorway, a curvaceous silhouette in the room._

"_Yes, Principal Kaede?"_

"_Kinky-ho..." both Kagome and Miroku growled mutinously._

"What did you call me?" Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she strutted into the room, surveying its inhabitants haughtily.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Kagome said airily, brushing it off and moving up a seat, feigning innocence to Kikyou's sharp expression.

"Nothing she didn't deserve," Miroku muttered under his breath, mischievously catching Kagome's eye.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha all chuckled quietly, earning them all an evil glare from Kikyou's dark brown eyes.

"_Principal Kaedeeeeee…" _she whined, making Inuyasha's skin crawl. "They're _mocking _meeeeeeeeeeee…."

"Oh Kikyou, hush," Principal Kaede waved her into a seat dismissively. "Please stop that; you are no longer six years old. You're seventeen: act like it."

Kikyou looked abashed at this treatment, and eased into yet another cushy armchair on Inuyasha's other side.

An awkward silence settled on the room as everyone waited for someone to say something. Anything.

"Kikyou, would you just care to remind me what your art school application project is?" Principal Kaede asked, thinking she'd made the teenagers uncomfortable and shifty enough.

Kikyou grinned as she raked hungry eyes over Inuyasha's lithe form, before turning them back onto Principal Kaede, grinning angelically.

"It's about celebrating the form of the human body and its movement, and portraying that in a series of paintings, Principal Kaede." Kikyou simpered, crossing her legs to ensure a visible length of tanned thigh, right in Inuyasha's eye line. She congratulated herself for being teacher appropriate and a seductress all at the same time! And people said she couldn't multi-task…

"How lovely," Principal Kaede agreed, hoping that she would take the bait. "I've managed to find two willing models for you to work with…one new student, and one who I believe you are already familiar with."

"Oh?" Kikyou said, her smile growing as she put two and two together. "And who might they be?"

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as they watched the scene unfold.

"Kagome has agreed to participate, and will be accompanied by Inuyasha Taisho, as punishment for various misdemeanours today." Principal Kaede said decisively, clasping her hands on the desk in front of her.

For a moment, Kikyou was torn between two reactions. One of disgust at having to draw Kagome's undoubtedly beautiful body, and one of elation at getting to draw the god sprawled across the chair next to her.

So, she went for the middle ground.

"Principal Kaede, that would be lovely!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha growled and let his head fall into his hands. " But I'm sure Kagome would rather carry out another punishment; I did have another nude model planned for the female half of my project." _Myself, _she thought mutinously.

"Kagome," Principal Kaede began, fixing a steely blue gaze on Kagome's own. "_Would _you rather carry out another penalty? I can assure you, it won't be nearly as favourable as this one." The threat poured from the tone of her voice, and though Kagome couldn't explain it, she knew there was no other option.

"I'm…" Kagome started, choking on what she was about to say. " I'm…happy…to do…this…for you, Kikyou."

Inuyasha was surprised to feel a sudden sense of camaraderie with Kagome, understanding how little either of them wanted to model naked. For someone who was apparently a bitch. And who evidently wanted to dip him in chocolate and eat him. He got it.

Was this what they called…something _in common?!?!?!_

Nah.

8888

"Here's your coffee, Mrs Taisho," a neko youkai minion squeaked as she skittered into the room, placing a large mug of Kenyan coffee next to Izayoi's furiously typing fingers.

"Thank you, Eiko. That will be all," she replied absently, brows furrowed as she frowned at the computer screen.

Izayoi was spending the day doing some very important research into her children's latest mission, aware of the potential that the sub-target held for Tessaiga Inc.

Contrary to the glaring sun shining in, illuminating the buttery yellow walls of her office, Izzy's mood was getting more and more tense as she tried her level best to find out everything she could about her target.

It was absolutely imperative that Inuyasha not find out what she and his father were up to, but she could promise that they would understand eventually.

But as Izayoi delved deeper and deeper into the life of her mark, she realized that they would have to work harder to achieve the necessary goal.

And that would mean sending in reinforcements.

_ASAP._

8888

"Oh my fucking God," Kagome cursed uncharacteristically, linking her arm through Sango's as they walked across the grassy outdoor cafeteria, seeking out a table in the already packed field.

Like a certain woman across town, her mood certainly didn't match the glorious weather, and she wasn't the only one.

"Tell me about it," Miroku groused as he walked on her other side. "Isn't it against the law to force minors into nudity?"

"Isn't it also against the law to not arrest known criminals, and give their children a world-class education?" Kagome returned, eyes sad for a moment. "The Academy is SO outside the law."

"I just can't believe that they would actually make you two do that!" Sango exclaimed, pulling her aviator shades out of her bag and slipping them on. "Nudity's a personal thing, and it's not like there's not enough of it in this place." She finished, remembering the girls' locker room and all the horrors it contained. _Ew_, she shuddered inwardly

"Hey, it could be worse, " Miroku reasoned. "Actually, it _is _worse. Sango and I happen to be counting and picking the daisies on every patch of grass on campus, every Thursday night till 10. Where's the sex appeal in that?" he groaned, whipping out his own Ray-Bans, coincidentally looking very sexy indeed. Sango averted her gaze and tried to calm her heated cheeks. _Damn him, damn him!!! _She cursed inside her head.

Kagome laughed, at the sudden thought of Miroku and Sango picking daisies in skimpy swimwear, baby oiled slicker than wet tires, and then laughed some more when she noticed Miroku pouting and posing as he sauntered along, and Sango having suddenly become very quiet indeed.

"You two are hilarious…" she said, smiling. It was okay, she would have them all over each other before Homecoming, mark her words. Kagome cackled at the sight of her new projects.

"Please!" Sango scoffed, seemingly horrified.

"As much as I care for dear Sango, she won't have anything to do with me," Miroku sighed, grinning at Kagome.

"Time will tell, my dears, time will – " Kagome was abruptly cut off as a pint-sized whirlwind slammed into her full-on, almost knocking her over with the strength of the bear hug.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed, letting go of her as Ayame caught up, eyeing the newcomers curiously.

"How did it go with Principal Kaede? How hard did the CPS hit you?" Rin asked, concern bubbling over in her voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the implication of telling Rin and Ayame what had happened.

There was no way in _hell _she was telling them that she was posing nude and semi-nude individually and with Inuyasha for her nemesis, every Thursday afternoon until Kikyou decided she was finished with them. There was no way she could let them know. Absolutely not. No way, José. And to put it quite simply –

FUCK NO.

"Oh, actually, not too bad, just the usual written apology to the PE department and some school-related math problems. Two weeks' worth." Kagome lied quickly, mentally kicking herself for the thousandth time that day.

"Oh, okay!" Rin said. "I mean, you suck ass at math, but there's calculators now!" she said, ever optimistic.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the two attractive people watching the unfolding scene curiously.

"Hi!" she said chirpily, waving. "I'm Rin!"

"Oh, to be simple," Ayame sighed. There was really much more to Rin than met the eye, but God, could she come across emptier than a bucket…

"I'm Ayame, by the way, and…do I know you?" she directed at Miroku, eyes narrowing curiously.

Miroku froze as Ayame and Rin warmly greeted Sango, who smiled shyly back at the two of them.

He'd forgotten that there would still be people who remembered him. He and Ayame had actually been good friends way back at The Academy Preparatory School, before moving onto the Middle Education School and moving in different circles. He anxiously looked around for Inuyasha, but his heart sank as he saw him standing way behind them, attempting to shake a grinning Kikyou.

"Yeah… it's me, Ayame. Miroku." He smiled briefly, cranky that someone else was recognising him. "We shared crayons way back when."

"Oh my God!" Ayame shrieked happily, throwing her arms around him.

Kagome relaxed a little.

At least Sango would now have someone to be jealous of.

8888

Inuyasha groaned quietly as he felt two claw-like, white hands clasp around his arm, _yet again_, and he was tugged ahead. It wasn't even that he wasn't strong enough to withstand this, but he wasn't about to hurt a human girl, especially one who evidently had a crush on him.

Kikyou cast a quick glance behind her before she seized Inuyasha's poor unsuspecting arm and wrenched him several strides up to and ahead of the group, who watched them whiz past curiously.

"Is that normal?" Kagome asked, one dark brow raised.

"Kagome, what are you, blind? Girls want to screw him, guys want to be him and gay guys want to dress him up and screw him!" Sango asked incredulously as they approached the main food section.

"He gets hauled places by random females all the time," Miroku said lazily, eyeing the sandwich selection laid out in front of him.

"Not one quite like this though," Kagome said, frowning as he was towed across the court to her cronies' massive table in the center of the seating area.

Definitelyno one _quite_ like Kikyou…

8888

"So, Inuyasha, is it?" Kikyou simpered, after they'd left the far behind, into the sunshine of the outdoor cafeteria.

"Yes." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, once again wrenching his arm from the chokehold she had on it as she glued herself to his side.

He was wedged on Kikyou's right hand side in a seat as her hand inconspicuously (not) brushed his ass and he smiled awkwardly at the gobsmacked girls sat around the table.

"Where did you transfer from?" a random Kikyou cronie known as Gaia piped up, undressing Inuyasha with her eyes and making his skin crawl. "Surely, you're far too cute to leave all those heartbroken girls behind where – OW!"

The girl shrieked in pain and rubbed her shin under the table, her head bowed in submission to Kikyou's icy glare and swift pointed toe boots.

It was going to be a _looooong _lunch…

8888

Kagome looked mutinously at the pair as they walked to one of the large round wooden picnic tables, hands jammed in her pocket as she commiserated with Sango and Miroku.

"I can't believe she has us calculating the average circumference of all the salt and pepper shakers in the caff…" Miroku groused to Ayame, who instantly remembered him and broke any ice between the new group.

"Uh huh, me either," Kagome mumbled absent-mindedly. She couldn't explain it, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha and Kikyou, sat across the sunny field.

He just looked so damn uncomfortable. _Surprise surprise. _But then, why would _she _care? Inuyasha was an asshole, plain and simple.

Miroku elbowed Ayame gently, who smirked as she followed his line of vision to a murderous looking Kagome in the direction of Kikyou's pink spandex covered back.

"You think she knows?" Rin whispered to the group, a little way away from Kagome, whose path had drifted out towards Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"I doubt it," Sango said hesitantly, unsure of how to act in this situation that she felt so relaxed in so soon.

"She _looooooves _him," Ayame said, "I feel SO sorry for Kouga, he's got competition!" Ayame singsonged, making the group dissolve into laughter.

Kagome snapped back to attention at the gales of poorly suppressed laughter behind her.

"Hey!" she said, mock hurt. "You can't laugh at me whilst I'm losing brain cells here! That's an insult to my lack of intelligence…" she grumbled, falling back into step with the group, and plonking her tray down on the picnic table.

"I don't think you were spacing out, Kags," Rin said, eyeing Kagome cheekily.

"It happens all the time," Kagome said, opening her salt sachet to sprinkle over her spaghetti.

"Uh huh," Ayame agreed, but grinned at Sango and Miroku as she continued, "But you were spacing out in a particular direction…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered, laughing nervously as her cheeks flamed. _God, her face was such an open book…_

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Rin said, waving a hand dismissively, giving the others a look that said, "We've got time, no need to rush."

"So, what are you guys in the Academy for?" Sango asked conversationally, imbued with a jolt of confidence.

"You make it sound like it's jail," Rin giggled.

"Might as well be!" Miroku chipped in

"You've been here one day, what do _you _know?" Sango scoffed, walking straight into the routine she and Miroku had (petty bickering) known since they'd met.

Before Ayame or Rin could answer, Inuyasha came pelting over to their table, unceremoniously dumping himself between Sango and Miroku, panting.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she looked him over, taking in his tangled silver hair and the previously pristine black button down hanging off one shoulder exposing a tanned, toned arm to Kagome's eyes. _Yummmmm, _she thought hazily.

"What the hell happened to _you?_" Miroku asked, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

"Mass…. maulage…freakish…girls," Inuyasha rasped, pupils dilated in panic.

"Ooh, Kikyou and the gang hooked their claws into you, huh?" Ayame winced sympathetically.

"Claws? Claws????" Inuyasha started incredulously, raking hand through his hair, making Kagome's stomach flip-flop once more. "Try _talons!_ Seriously, I thought I could deal with it, but I don't think she could handle me naked!"

"NAKED????" Ayame and Rin exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. Rin proceeded to drop her chicken fajita, whilst Ayame choked on a pickle.

Kagome's eyes shut as she realized that her secret was out. _Way_ out. And there was nothing that could make her forgive Inuyasha… or his sexy arm.

"Miroku, do they have popcorn up there?" Sango whispered, pointing to the food court section.

"I think so; you think this'll be that good?" Miroku replied, his heart quickening just a little at Sango's friendly attitude towards him.

"Oh, of course," Sango grinned, looking at Kagome's flushed, angry face and Inuyasha's panicked cluelessness.

This was going to be Academy Award good!

8888

"Girls, girls, girls," Kikyou chastised in the meanwhile, bringing silence down on the excited chatter about the new school eye candy amongst her "friends".

"You're not supposed to scare him senseless!" Kikyou continued, irritated at them chasing off her prey. "You know the rules. I get to have him first; pop his Kikyou-cherry, so to speak." She said, laughing at her own lewd wit. Titters swept through her gaggle of girls obediently.

"Then we can have a taste?" a pretty brunette piped up, waving a hand in the air excitedly.

"Of course, but only once I'm finished with him," Kikyou reminded them, casually eating a leaf of lettuce out of her super-small, fat-free, no dressing, no meat, low-cal, no salt salad.

"To be fair, Kikyou, I don't think he looked that interested," one of the girls said calmly, eating her cheese and bacon fries.

The whole group fell silent, looking at their resident black sheep.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Kikyou hissed. "

"Seriously, I think it's too soon for him," Kagura said, taking a sip of her full fat soda.

"Listen to me," Kikyou began. "If we weren't bound together by the blood pact of our fathers there would be _no _way in hell I would even know you were alive. Count your blessings, Kagura dearest, and be grateful that a half breed like you associates with the likes of me."

"You're aware he's a hanyou, right?" Kagura replied, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"But he's different," Kikyou said dismissively.

"How?" Kagura exclaimed. "He's half dog half human!"

"He's an exception to the rules, that's all." Kikyou replied.

"So, when you want to fuck him is when it's okay to have mixed blood?" Kagura asked incredulously, already knowing the answer. "I'm out."

Kikyou merely smiled as Kagura scrambled off her seat and attempted to storm off.

Kikyou's smile widened and a dark chuckle moved through the group of girls as Kagura fell to her knees in pain as she moved further away, and she too joined in the dark laughter as, with pain in her eyes, Kagura walked slowly back to the group.

8888

"So…you're posing…in the NUDE…for Kikyou to make ART out of you???" Rin clarified, putting her fallen fajita back together.

"Yes…" Kagome said for the fifth time, getting exasperated.

"And so are _you_," Rin said, pointing a hot pink fingernail at Inuyasha.

"Sadly so." Inuyasha groused, still unable to believe it.

"Together." Ayame put in.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a quick awkward glance and both answered the same way :

"Mmmmpssssshhhh…"

"Now that's an expressive answer," Sango said thickly, her mouth full of buttery popcorn.

"What about Kouga?" Miroku piped up helpfully, determined to make this last as long as possible.

"Oooooh, yeah Kagome, what _about _Kouga?" Rin wheedled, a mischievous grin lighting up her cherubic face.

"Shit." Kagome and Inuyasha intoned together.

"That bad, huh? Boyfriend to you, and enemy to you," Sango pointed out, indicating each of them in turn. "That's nice and complex." She grinned, throwing yet more popcorn into her mouth.

"He never has to know," Kagome reasoned, shaking her head and wolfing down a forkful of spaghetti.

"Fucking wolf-shit would just be jealous," Inuyasha agreed.

Everyone stared at him, Sango and Miroku with wide megawatt grins on their faces as they chewed.

"Jealous of _what_, out of curiosity?" Ayame asked with a smirk gracing her lupine features.

"Yeah!" Miroku agreed. "Jealous of the lovely Kagome wrapped in your arms in an entanglement of limbs in a display of pure sexuality and raw passion?"

"Implying of course, that you don't quite believe Kagome to be as grotesque as you've led us to think," Sango added.

"So _not _grotesque, in fact, that she's _desirable._" Rin finished.

Inuyasha turned red and tried to look everywhere but at the piercing glares headed his way from all sides.

Thankfully, his cellphone rang, and it was his father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Inuyasha whispered before flipping open the black Motorola Razr.

Inuyasha nodded as he listened to his father's words. His previously nervous expression changed to stoic and serious before their eyes as he answered his father in affirmative monosyllables.

"Guys, we've got to bounce," Inuyasha said, looking at Sango and Miroku pointedly.

He had no idea how much they could safely divulge in front of not only Kagome, but Kagome's friends.

Understanding dawned on Miroku and Sango's faces as they quickly grabbed up their bags to get ready to go.

If Tai was willing to pull them out of not only a mission, but their first day at a real school, it had to be serious.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked curiously, aware of the total change in mood.

"Ummm…" Sango hedged as she packed away bits and pieces she'd left on the table.

"It's just something important." Miroku chipped in firmly. "You know, perils of being an Academy student."

Sango eyed Miroku, asking him what he thought was up with her eyes. He gave a small shrug and stood up, holding a helping hand out to her.

Rin smiled sympathetically and rose and hugged each of them before they left, surprised to meet the shocked stiffness of Sango and Inuyasha, but thought to say nothing of it.

Ayame and Kagome rose and did the same, except Kagome and Inuyasha, who she merely gave a light wave to.

Inuyasha and Sango looked to Miroku for answers, as he seemed totally unfazed by the tactility of their new friends, their first friends outside the company.

Miroku shook his head quickly, before pointing a thumb towards the exit, knowing they _had _to go.

As Kagome watched them walk away, she shook her head and smiled, feeling an interesting year coming on…

8888

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango asked, the second she was sure they were out of earshot of the building and its hyperactive security measures.

Inuyasha stalked down the road with Sango and Miroku, towards the car that his father informed had been dropped off close to the school for them to drive home in.

"We've got some important work to do – recruitment." Inuyasha said shortly, his mind working frantically.

"Recruitment? But they'd only need us for that if-" Miroku suddenly understood, followed seconds later by Sango.

"Do you think they're serious?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Fuck yes," Inuyasha replied, jumping into the sleek black Jaguar.

"Are we even ready?" Miroku asked.

"Don't have a fucking choice," Inuyasha groused. "But if I don't like it, it's over."

"Ditto." The other two chorused, shutting the doors as Sango swept into the front seat and Miroku into the back with the bags.

They had business to attend to.

It was time for Tessaiga Inc.'s top teen assassins to go corporate.

AN: OMG. Four months late, to the day. God, I am so so so sorry guys. I'm working on it, really I am, and I know this chapter's a little shorter than normal, but not only am I really busy, I've been really blocky, and for the first time have had to write this chapter in chunks, that's how short my bursts of inspiration have been. However, I think I'm back now, and I'm not going to promise weekly updates, but definitely not in four month gaps.

**Please don't hate me too much, and R&R!**

**A good review never killed anybody ;)**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
